Sasha's Choice
by Acornleap of MoonClan
Summary: What if Sasha decided to stay with Tigerstar in Shadowclan? That would change Hawkfrost and Mothwing's destinies dramatically, and it would mean Tadpole would still be alive. What if Sasha convinced Tigerstar not to fight Scourge? These questions will be answered...and more
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Let me know if you like this story by reviewing and favoriting! It really boosts my morale! I hope you all enjoy!**

Sasha's Choice

**Allegiances:**

**_ThunderClan_****:**

**Leader: Firestar- Handsome ginger tom**

**Apprentice: Bramblepaw**

**Deputy: Whitestorm- White long furred tom**

**Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt- Fluffy gray she-cat**

**Warriors: Graystripe- Long furred dark gray tom**

**Darkstripe- Sleek black-and-gray tabby tom**

**Apprentice: Fernpaw**

**Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat**

**Longtail- Black and white striped tom**

**Mousefur- Dusky brown tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice: Thornpaw**

**Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice: Tawnypaw**

**Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice: Ashpaw**

**Frostfur- Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Goldenflower- Pale ginger she-cat**

**Cloudtail- Thick-furred white tom**

**Queens: Willowpelt- Very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes**

**Elders: One-eye- Pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan**

**Smallear- Gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in ThunderClan**

**Dappletail- Once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat**

**Speckletail- Pale tabby**

**_ShadowClan:_**

**Leader: Tigerstar- Big brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, formerly of ThunderClan**

**Deputy: Blackfoot- Large white tom with huge jet black paws, formerly a rouge**

**Medicine Cat: Runningnose- Small gray-and-white tom**

**Warriors: Oakfur- Small brown tom**

**Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom**

**Boulder- Skinny gray tom, formerly a rouge**

**Darkpool- Tawny she-cat with a dark tail and brilliant blue eyes**

**Russetfur- Dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rouge**

**Apprentice: Cedarpaw**

**Jaggedtooth- Huge tabby tom, formerly a rouge**

**Apprentice: Rowanpaw**

**Queens: Tallpoppy- Long legged brown tabby she-cat**

**_WindClan:_**

**Leader: Tallstar- Black-and-white tom with a very long tail**

**Deputy- Deadfoot- Black tom with a twisted paw**

**Medicine Cat: Barkface- Short tailed brown tom**

**Warriors: Mudclaw- Mottled dark brown tom**

**Webfoot- Dark gray tabby tom**

**Tornear- Tabby tom**

**Tawnyfur- Golden brown she-cat**

**Onewhisker- Brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice: Gorsepaw**

**Runningbrook- Light gray tabby she-cat**

**Queens: Ashfoot- Gray queen**

**Morningflower- Tortoiseshell queen**

**Whitetail- Small white she-cat**

**_RiverClan:_**

**Leader: Leopardstar- Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat**

**Deputy: Stonefur- Gray tom with battle scarred ears**

**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Mudfur- Long-haired light brown tom**

**Warriors: Blackclaw- Smoky black tom**

**Heavystep- Thickset tabby tom**

**Apprentice: Dawnpaw**

**Mistyfoot- Gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice: Featherpaw**

**Loudbelly- Dark brown tom**

**Queens: Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat**

This is set in the darkest hour. But I've tweaked the story...

Prologue

Sasha sat patiently outside her den. Her heart pounded with anticipation as a dark shadow appeared in the bushes, followed by two glowing amber eyes. Sasha breathed in a sigh of relief. She remembered the choice of leaving her housefolk, but it was worth it to see Tigerstar's handsome face and glowing eyes. He had asked her to join ShadowClan, but she didn't know what to do. "Sasha, have you thought about what I said?"

Sasha looked up as the leader padded towards her, his dark striped pelt barely standing out against the darkened bracken. He went on, "Will you join ShadowClan?"

Sasha gulped, "Tigerstar I…I will go wherever you go."

The huge tom's eyes softened, and he nuzzled her gently. Sasha still couldn't get the memory of Tigerstar's meeting with his senior warriors, when he had sworn he would rule the forest. _Maybe he just needs a distraction,_ Sasha thought. Tigerstar purred, "Now, back to the camp. We'll have to change your name and the clan will of course learn to trust you."

Unease prickled through the tawny she-cat but she ignored it. This was her decision, her choice.

Tigerstar pushed through the ferns, carefully clearing a path for Sasha. She knew he knew she could easily walk alone, but he didn't want to lose her. It took them longer to reach the camp; Tigerstar was so enthusiastic, he bounced next to Sasha. Sasha purred, she could tell if she had chosen to leave the forest, she would never feel the same. When they did reach the camp, several warriors rushed to greet them. Sasha had met them before, so she felt perfectly comfortable around the group of warriors. Tigerstar heaved himself atop a great rock, and called, "Cats of Shadowclan, we have among us our newest warrior. I will now give Sasha her warrior name. Spirits of StarClan, I ask you to look down upon this she-cat. She has been taught by me to learn the ways of a warrior, and I now give her her warrior name. Sasha from this moment onward you shall be known as Darkpool. Starclan honors your bravery and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member, of ShadowClan."

Darkpool glanced at the other warriors, expecting rejection or segregation. The warriors cheered the new name, used to new cats joining ShadowClan. Russetfur was the first to pad up to Darkpool, and touched noses with her kindly. Tallpoppy too twined around the new warrior, along with the other cats Darkpool befriended. Darkpool waited before glancing back up at Tigerstar, who gazed down at her with warm, soft eyes. He clambered down the ShadowRock, his gaze locked on Darkpool. She waited for him, and the great leader murmured, "In a few moons I will fight alongside BloodClan. You know it's my destiny to rule the forest."

"Tigerstar…no. Please don't do this! You don't have to rule the forest! Just live like leaders have for eternities! For me." Darkpool begged.

Tigerstar's eyes glinted, and he went on, "Darkpool, ShadowClan is finally strong enough to challenge the other clans. You must understand-,"

Darkpool interrupted him, "No Tigerstar, you must understand. You don't have to do this!"

Tigerstar opened his mouth, but his eyes watered with emotion. He turned his head away, and walked slowly back to his den. Darkpool sighed, knowing he was stubborn at times. Russetfur called, "Darkpool! Don't forget tonight you have to hold your warrior vigil!"

Darkpool cocked her head, and replied, "What's that?"

"You stand at the entrance for tonight, and make sure no cats come." Russetfur explained.

Darkpool bristled, sick with the thought of sitting around all night in the freezing cold. But then she pictured the pride it brought Tigerstar, knowing his mate would be fighting by his side. She padded to the entrance, and thought of Tigerstar attacking ThunderClan. He would surely die, if not be wounded severely. Darkpool closed her eyes, and a small tear trickled down her cheek. "Darkpool, I'll think about what you said."

Darkpool whirled around to see Tigerstar nod calmly at her, his eyes dark and mysterious. Darkpool thought, _he cares._


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the great feedback! I look forward to hearing more! Okay here's the first chapter CX**

Chapter 1

Darkpool nosed her way through the bushes, and followed the others on a border patrol. It had been a moon since her warrior ceremony, and her mind was still clouded with the prospect of her mate leaving her, but she could tell he wasn't sure of his ground. "Darkpool! Watch where you're going!"

Darkpool snapped back, and looked up in time to see a shrew dart under a hedge, while Oakheart sat fuming. Russetfur immediately defended Darkpool, "It's not her fault, you should be more quiet! I'm certain that shrew heard you coming from a mile away!"

Oakheart rolled his eyes, and padded away. Cedarpaw asked his mentor, "Russetfur, can we practice some battle moves now?"

Russetfur nodded, "Good idea. Come along, will you join us Darkpool?"

Darkpool dipped her head. Since the warriors envied Tigerstar, Darkpool knew he had taught her expert battle moves. She purred, "Okay, here's a simple move I know an easy trick to."

She positioned herself to leap on the young apprentice, but as she leapt her legs crumpled clumsily. She yelped in surprise as she landed heavily on one side. Russetfur glared at Cedarpaw who desperately tried to hide a laugh, and she asked, "Darkpool, are you hurt?"

"N-no. I have no idea what came over me!" Darkpool panted.

Russetfur gazed at her sympathetically, "Well, you'd better go and visit Runningnose. Cedarpaw and I will continue."

Darkpool limped back to camp. She had definitely been feeling strange lately, sleeping in and running slower. _Oh no, I can't be sick!_ She reached the entrance, but suddenly wasn't sure of herself. How would Tigerstar react if he discovered she was weak? Loud voices interrupted her thoughts, and Darkpool held her breath as Tigerstar's deep voice came closer. "Yes yes, Scourge has no idea I'll wait for him to be distracted and then I'll slit his throat. I want Firestar to fall to _me_."

Another voice, this time Blackfoot's, pointed out, "Yes, but are you sure we can trust him? I mean he's not exactly one for keeping friends!"

"Don't worry about that. With RiverClan's help we won't have a problem. I will take you, Russetfur, Boulder, Jaggedtooth, and Darkpool to the gathering tonight."

"Very well."

Darkpool let out a sigh of relief as Tigerstar bounded away, but instead whirled around to see Littlecloud gazing at her curiously. He tilted his head, "Something up?"

"Y-Yes, I was about to go visit Runningnose. I'm not feeling too well." Darkpool replied hastily.

"Nothing bad I hope!"

"No, I think just a cold."

Littlecloud dipped his head and padded away, while Darkpool padded cautiously towards the medicine den. She hissed, "Runningnose? Runningnose it's me Darkpool, I need to talk to-,"

Instantly, Runningnose popped his head out of the den, and rasped, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have been a lot weaker and lazier recently. Please tell me I'm not sick!" Darkpool begged.

Runningnose grumbled something to himself, and nosed her flank. Darkpool flinched away, _what is this old nut doing?_ The medicine cat's eyes widened, and he rumbled, "My dear, you are quite the opposite in fact. Quite the opposite of sick."

Darkpool narrowed her eyes and bounded away. She waited patiently outside the nursery for Tallpoppy to come out, and the brown queen purred in surprise, "Darkpool! What is it?"

"Well, I'm confused. I feel sick, but Runningnose claims I'm the opposite of sick?" Darkpool wailed.

Tallpoppy opened her eyes wide, and gasped, "Oh Darkpool! That means you're going to have kits! Oh I can't wait for you to join the nursery with me!"

Darkpool felt the ground sway beneath her. Kits, her own kits. Tallpoppy went on, "Oh who's the lucky tom? Littlecloud? Boulder?"

"No. None of them." Darkpool admitted.

Tallpoppy suddenly gazed at her, and said slowly, "You're going to have Tigerstar's kits, aren't you?"

Darkpool sighed, "Yes. I never intended to have kits of my-,"

"Oh Darkpool he'll be thrilled! You must o and tell him! Oh can I be the one to tell him?" Tallpoppy shot to her paws.

Darkpool flattened her ears and insisted, "No! No, you must not repeat this to any cat, _especially_ not Tigerstar, understood?"

"But why? You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not scared, but I want to wait." Darkpool insisted.

Tallpoppy shrugged, and pushed her way back inside the nursery. Darkpool glanced at the queen's developing belly, almost swollen with the promise of kits. She knew Tallpoppy had done her best to hide who the father was, but it was clear to Darkpool that Oakfur had been spending quite a lot of time with her. "Darkpool, we're going to be settling some scores at the gathering tonight so I want you to be on your guard." Called Tigerstar from across the clearing.

Darkpool glanced over her shoulder and tried to nod bravely while her stomach twisted into knots. Tigerstar purred, "I'm proud of you."

Darkpool ducked her head and dashed out of the camp, knowing what she had to do. If she could wait for the right moment, Tigerstar would do anything to save her, and their kits.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok I know I rushed the beginning but I'll probably focus the story not only on Darkpool but also on Hawk Moth and Tadpole's POV. Still Enjoy :D!**

Chapter 2

Darkpool watched Tigerstar pacing impatiently atop the Great Rock. She wondered why he was keeping ShadowClan at a distance from RiverClan, after all it had been his plan to ally the two. Leopardstar glared at him, while Blackfoot and Stonefur sat facing each other, teeth bared. Suddenly, a brilliant tom with a flame colored pelt leapt up beside the two leaders, an old black-and-white tom followed. The orange tom growled, "Tigerstar, it seems you've changed your mind about ruling the forest?"

Tigerstar spat, trying to keep his fur flat, "Yes, there were always four clans. But don't think this changes anything kittypet!"

The other ShadowClan warriors yowled in agreement, and Darkpool hissed in Russetfur's ear, "Who is that?"

"Firestar, ThunderClan's leader. The other tom is Tallstar, WindClan's leader." Russetfur explained.

Leopardstar stepped forward, "Prey runs well in Riverclan, though we chased a fox away a quarter-moon ago. There is nothing else to report."

Tigerstar glared at the spotted she-cat. Obviously Leopardstar had left a detail out, as Darkpool looked at the Riverclan cats, she noticed they were all bone thin. Tigerstar began, "Cats of all clans, I present you with ShadowClan's latest warrior; Darkpool."

The warriors craned their necks to get a look at Darkpool, but the warrior held her head high, refusing to be shaken. Tigerstar gave her a nod of approval, and went on, "Prey runs well in ShadowClan, and I hope there will soon be more warriors. We have called off our agreement with Scourge, and I intend to settle him alone once and for all."

Firestar stepped forward, and began, "Prey runs well in the forest, especially with our latest warriors. Welcome Thornclaw and Brightheart."

The gathered cats chanted the names, and Darkpool could just make out a small brown tom and a white she-cat with a missing eye. The two new warriors beamed and sat down, only Tigerstar remained, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of two apprentices. One looked almost identical to him, while the other she-cat had orange tawny markings. Both sat beside a young queen, who glared at the ShadowClan leader as if to say, 'They're mine now.'

Tigerstar swung his massive head away, and met Darkpool's clear blue eyes. Tallstar began, "Rabbits run well this season for WindClan, we also welcome our newest apprentice, Gorsepaw."

The warriors chanted the name eagerly, and Darkpool caught sight of a tiny tom puffing out his chest in pride. The leaders countered each other, and Tigerstar decided, "If that is all that will be said we will leave."

"Wait! How dare you act so naive! Cats of all clans, do you really believe the mighty Tigerstar would allow us to go unscathed?" spat Firestar.

Tigerstar turned on him, and snarled, "I never said _you_ wouldn't go unscathed kittypet!"

Firestar continued, "Cats of ShadowClan, if you really believe that cat is fit to be leader, you might as well take Brokenstar back."

Blackfoot leaped to his feet, and demanded, "Who are you to tell cats where to live?"

"He is nothing but trouble!" Firestar insisted.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the space between Firestar and Tigerstar. The moon was shadowed, and Barkface rasped, "A sign! A sign! Starclan are angry with your accusations Firestar."

Firestar glared at his medicine cat, Cinderpelt, who regretfully nodded. Tigerstar gazed at the ThunderClan leader, and purred, "Now if there is nothing left to discuss, lets go ShadowClan!"

The warriors stood up as Tigerstar clambered down from the giant stone, and led the cats into their forest. Russetfur was beside Darkpool, muttering, "How dare Firestar? He has no right to accuse Tigerstar of anything!"

"What did happen between Tigerstar and Scourge?" Asked Darkpool hoarsely.

Russetfur gulped, "Well, Tigerstar originally offered Scourge part of the forest in return for his help, but when he changed his mind Scourge was furious. Tigerstar has banned any cat from going near twolegplace, especially apprentices."

Darkpool nodded grimly, but deep inside her heart beat with triumph. Now she and Tigerstar could raise their kits in peace and quiet. "But," Russetfur went on, "But now Tigerstar intends to surprise ThunderClan. That kittypet leader doesn't stand a chance!"

Darkpool gazed at the orange she-cat in shock, before shaking her head and whispering, "Excuse me."

When they reached the camp, Tigerstar called, "I think I'll go out hunting alone."

Darkpool nodded, this was her chance. She silently tracked the broad tom, and waited until he tripped, causing leaves to rustle and a toad hopped away. Darkpool hissed with excitement, and grabbed the prey before Tigerstar's wide eyes. She purred, "Looks like this one slipped through your paws."

"I remember the last time you said that!" Tigerstar rumbled.

Darkpool closed her eyes and sighed, "The first time we met."

The two sat for a moment, remembering their history as mates. Darkpool finally sighed, "Okay, I followed you out here for a reason."

Tigerstar's eyes flickered with interest, and he growled, "If you're planning on going back to your twolegs, I-,"

"I'm not. I'm going to have kits." Darkpool explained slowly.

Tigerstar's jaw dropped, and he gasped, "Oh! R-really?"

"Of course silly!" Darkpool snorted and licked his ear.

Tigerstar was clearly surprised, but then he looked at his paws sheepishly, "I don't think I'll be a good father to these kits."

"Why not?" demanded Darkpool, her heart beating quickly.

"Well…Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw of ThunderClan…they're my kits."

Darkpool gulped. She didn't know if Tigerstar still loved his former mate. He admitted, "Goldenflower and I were never mates for long. When she had my kits, she ordered no cat to know I was the father, but it was obvious because of Bramblepaw's pelt."

"Then forget about them! Forget about Goldenflower and those apprentices! You have me and our kits now."


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey guys this is kinda short so bear with me while i go through_ **THE SHORTNESS PHASE?!** Still review and fav if you like this and want more!

Chapter 3

It had been one moon since Darkpool broke the news of he kits to Tigerstar, and she now crouched beside Russetfur and watched carefully as a group of careless ThunderClan warriors wafted towards the border. A thick white tom led the way, followed by a dusky brown she-cat, a golden tabby tom, and a thick furred gray tom. All had smooth pelts, talking freely. Darkpool glanced at Russetfur, and the orange she-cat leapt out onto the enemy's path. Darkpool followed as Russetfur raised her hackles, and spat, "Come to pay us a visit eh? Where's your kittypet leader then?"

The white tom bristled and growled, but the gray tom stepped in, "Greetings Russetfur, it's me, Graystripe. Mousefur, Cloudtail, Brackenfur and I were just coming to ask Tigerstar a few questions."

Darkpool demanded, "Oh, and you think we'll just let outsiders waltz into our camp? You make me sick."

"Firestar is away-do we look like a battle patrol?" Mousefur retorted.

Darkpool hated to admit it, but the brown she-cat was right. All the cats' pelts were smooth, and no scent or sound betrayed that there were others lying in wait. Darkpool glanced at Russetfur, and the she-cat sighed, "Alright, I'll take you to Tigerstar on one condition. Two of you stay here."

The patrol looked ready to argue, when a sleek black and gray tom bolted from the ThunderClan side of the border. He panted, "Good idea! Brackenfur, Cloudtail, wait here."

"You can't order us Darkstripe!" hissed Cloudtail.

Mousefur cocked her head, "He might be right. You two stay here, we'll be back soon."

Cloudtail opened his mouth but Brackenfur shook his head. Russetfur nodded at the cats, and padded with Darkpool to the camp. Blackfoot was sitting beneath the Shadowstone, glaring at the newcomers with fixed suspicion. The huge white deputy boomed, "Russetfur, Darkstripe, what's the meaning of this?"

"These cats wanted to see Tigerstar." Russetfur explained coldly.

Blackfoot narrowed his eyes, and disappeared into the huge hollow spruce tree, which was Tigerstar's den. A moment later, he reappeared, and called, "He'll see Darkstripe, Mousefur, and Darkpool."

Graystripe glared at the deputy, clearly insulted. Mousefur shot him a warning glance, and followed the others into the large den. Tigerstar was sitting at one shadowed corner of the den, his amber eyes gazing dangerously from one cat to the other. "Greetings Tigerstar, we are here to discuss the border." Darkstripe spoke up before touching his nose to the ground respectfully.

Tigerstar took a step forward, and grunted, "I guessed that much. I think Mousefur wants to speak."

The brown she-cat stayed a careful distance from the ShadowClan leader, and began, "Tigerstar, the border is constantly misplaced and ignored. Firestar has decided ThunderClan will mark the territory inside the Thunderpath."

Tigerstar's calm eyes were alight with outrage, and he spat, "So, that kittypet is bent on corrupting my clan is he? How dare he!"

Mousefur's pale eyes grew round with terror, and she backed to the far side of the den. Tigerstar went on, "I have a message for Firestar, tell him ShadowClan have been battle ready from the moment he became leader. I'm waiting for him!"

Mousefur flattened her ears, and cowered in fear. Even Darkstripe grew pale. Tigerstar nodded at Blackfoot, and the huge white tom nudged the ThunderClan warriors back to the border. Darkpool gasped, "Those cats looked terrified of you! But Darkstripe seemed happy to see you…"

Tigerstar closed his eyes slowly, and sighed, "Do you remember when I told you I was once ThunderClan's deputy, but their Bluestar was too envious of my strength and so banished me? Well, I had followers, and Darkstripe was my strongest advisor. He never doubted me, and is still a spy for me. You can trust him."

Darkpool grunted. There was something mysterious about Darkstripe, something deadly. Darkpool shook her head, and purred, "I thought of some names for our kits! How do you like Hawk, Moth, and-,"

"Whoa whoa whoa. It's tradition to wait until we see the kits before we start naming them!" Tigerstar growled.

Darkpool gasped at the unfeeling in Tigerstar's eyes. _Is this what Goldenflower saw?_ Tigerstar shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I'll go to bed now."

Darkpool ventured, "Can I share your nest tonight?"

Tigerstar looked ready to object, but he just sighed, "I suppose so."

Later that night, Darkpool felt Tigerstar slowly creep out of the den, his eyes downcast. Darkpool knew he would never admit it; he was afraid.

-Two days later-

Darkpool padded into the camp. She had begun to notice her belly growing slightly larger, but she wasn't worried about it right now. Tallpoppy was kitting. Oakfur sat beside Jaggedtooth, his posture relaxed but his muscles tense. It wasn't long before Runningnose reappeared, and announced, "She had one healthy she-cat!"

Darkpool glanced at Oakfur, and saw him beam with pride. Darkpool popped her head into the nursery, and saw Tallpoppy nursing a tiny dark brown she-cat. Tallpoppy opened one eye, and croaked, "Darkpool! Isn't she beautiful? I'm going to name her Applekit."

Darkpool nodded, "She'll make a fine warrior!"

Tallpoppy purred, and closed her eyes. "Darkpool how is she?"

Darkpool turned to see Tigerstar as usual sitting beside Blackfoot. The leader's gaze was finally clear and positive, as well as his voice calm. He went on, "Runningnose tells me she had one kit."

"Yes, she's just tired. She's going to name her daughter Applekit." Darkpool told him promptly.

Tigerstar dipped his head, and glanced at Darkpool's belly. Darkpool sighed, and remembered what Runningnose had said; 'You will have kits in one moon.'


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't had a lot of time (I spent all week studying for my science final Xb) Still I'm working on Chapter 5 as we speak! as always review review review!**

Chapter 4

Darkpool padded back inside the nursery. Her belly was swollen, and she knew her kits were due any time. Tigerstar and Blackfoot had taken a patrol to WindClan a day ago, and weren't expected back soon. Jaggedtooth was sprawled out in the sun, one eye open and surveying the camp. Applekit bounced up and down with excitement, as Rowanpaw showed her a hunting trick. He purred, "See, Tigerstar taught me that move!"

Applekit grinned, and leapt for the tom. The two tussled happily for a while, until Jaggedtooth sat up and shrieked, "Coming this way…cats!"

Tigerstar had been very serious about an invasion from ThunderClan at any time, and the clan had been nervously waiting. Tallpoppy grabbed her daughter, and the warriors braced themselves for an attack. Tigerstar burst into the camp, a tiny cream-colored she-cat. Blackfoot was cradling a small black kit. All of the cats were flustered and tired though there wasn't a hint of an injury. Tigerstar set down the kit at Tallpoppy's feet, and panted, "We stole these kits from WindClan, you will raise them to be ShadowClan warriors."

Tallpoppy gasped, "That isn't right! If WindClan stole your kits Tigerstar, how would _you _feel? Betrayed? Scared?"

Tigerstar gave the queen a hard stare, and yowled, "Cats of ShadowClan, do you remember when more than half of our clan was whipped out by greencough?"

"You weren't even there!" sniffed Runningnose from the medicine den.

Tigerstar ignored him, and went on, "I do. I remember how vulnerable we were left, how ashamed and alone we all were. We hardly have any warriors as it is! If you care about this clan's future, you will never admit these kits are from WindClan."

Many warriors bowed their heads, and without another word Tallpoppy scooped up the kits and carried them to the nursery. Darkpool gazed at Tigerstar, and waited for the cats to depart before asking, "Why did you do it?"

Tigerstar fixed her with bloodshot eyes, and then turned back to walk into the forest. Darkpool sighed with disappointment that her mate would stoop to the level of stealing kits! That was against the code! Darkpool decided she would give him a piece of her mind.

She stomped furiously to catch up with the broad leader, but soon began to tire. She panted, "Tigerstar! I want to-,"

Suddenly, pain shot through Darkpool. She gasped in shock and fell into a crouch, only to see Tigerstar rushing towards her. He demanded, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know! Go and get Runningnose!" Darkpool gasped between spasms.

Tigerstar's stern amber eyes were alight with panic, and he thundered back to the camp. It didn't take long for him to return with Runningnose and Russetfur at his heels. The medicine cat huffed, "She's having her kits. Russetfur find a stick now!"

The ginger she-cat dashed away, and Tigerstar bent over Darkpool, soothing, "Um, It'll be okay, you'll see!"

"Easy for you to say!" muttered Darkpool through gritted teeth.

Russetfur returned with a cedar tree stick, and Runningnose shoved it between Darkpool's teeth.

-A While Later-

Darkpool sighed with relief as her final kit nosed its way to the curve of her belly to suckle. Tigerstar looked exhausted, for he had not once left his mate's side. He purred, "What shall we name them?"

"I was thinking we could name them Hawk, Moth, and Tadpole!" Darkpool croaked.

Tigerstar tilted his head, and decided, "We could name the younger tom Hawkkit, and the she-cat Mothkit, but I think our little black tom should be Troutkit."

Darkpool purred loudly, and closed her eyes. This was perfect. Hawkkit looked identical to his father, while Mothkit was golden. Darkpool gazed fondly at Troutkit. The young tom was the eldest, and he was already strong. Tigerstar's eager eyes darted from one kit to the next, his gaze becoming more excited with each turn. Darkpool fell asleep quickly, and it was only the prodding of Hawkkit that woke her. The tiny kit squeaked, and Darkpool realized it was the next day. _Poor things must be freezing!_ Darkpool frantically licked the kits to warm them, but froze when she saw Mothkit. The small she-cat's chest was barely lifting, and her nose was pale. Darkpool wailed, "Tigerstar! Mothkit is dying!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tallpoppy burst into the small clearing where Darkpool lay. She sniffed Mothkit and murmured, "She's not dying, at least I don't think."

Tallpoppy grabbed Mothkit, and raced back into the camp. Darkpool screeched, "Wait! I need help carrying Hawkkit and Troutkit!"

Darkpool waited, but sighed and curled her tail around her sons. Soon however, a cat rushed to Darkpool's side. Darkpool raised her head in relief, to see Tigerstar's worried amber eyes on her. Without hesitation, he grabbed Troutkit and followed the path that Tallpoppy had taken. Darkpool gently lifted Hawkkit from where he lay, and quickly followed. Hawkkit squealed in protest, and Darkpool loosened her grip slightly. When they reached the camp, Tallpoppy was already issuing out orders to Tigerstar. Tigerstar began to quickly lick his son, who mewed weakly. Darkpool set down Hawkkit inside the nursery, and began to allow him to nurse. Tigerstar nosed Troutkit to the curve of her belly, and watched nervously as Tallpoppy licked Mothkit ferociously. Runningnose was pacing to and fro, watching Mothkit draped in the warm cobwebs he had collected. It was clear from the medicine cat's grim expression, he was aware he would never be trusted again if he let his leader's newborn daughter perish.

Darkpool closed her eyes, and begged silently, 'please, if there really is a Starclan out there, save Mothkit, for Tigerstar and me. We both need her!'

Tigerstar murmured, "Try and sleep Darkpool, you need strength to heal Mothkit."

Darkpool sighed, and realized how tired she really was. Closing her eyes, Darkpool tried to sleep.

"Darkpool, Darkpool its Mothkit!" Tallpoppy hissed.

Darkpool was awake in an instant, terrified to see her daughter. Suddenly, two tiny amber eyes locked with Darkpool's blue eyes, and a tiny kit squeaked, "Mama!"

Mothkit crawled onto her mother's side, her bright amber eyes twinkling playfully. She was warm and healthy, beside Troutkit and Hawkkit. The two toms were playfully tumbling about with their sister, three more kits close by. Tallpoppy whispered, "I've decided to name the light she-cat Willowkit, and the little tom Skykit. The get on very well with Applekit."

Darkpool purred loudly. Hawkkit had her blue eyes, while Troutkit's were piercing green. Willowkit tumbled with Hawkkit, and batted his ears happily. Darkpool rumbled, "Alright now, lets go outside where there's more room."

It was a warm leafgreen day, and few clouds threatened the sun. Tigerstar wasn't paying attention; he was too busy muttering with Blackfoot to notice Troutkit rush across the camp towards him. He squealed, "Are you my father?"

Tigerstar whipped around to see his tiny son gazing up at him eagerly. The great leader purred, "Yes, I-,"

"Wow! I never thought you would be my father!" Shrieked Hawkkit, dashing to Blackfoot's side.

Blackfoot gazed down in shock, and explained, "No little one, Tigerstar is your father, not me!"

Hawkkit turned to look at Tigerstar, who gazed down at him with a mixture of surprise and excitement glowing over his brow. Troutkit shoved his brother good naturedly, and begged, "Father, can you show us how to fight?"

Tigerstar's eyes glowed, and he rumbled, "Why not! This is a simple move…"

Darkpool padded away happily, knowing her sons were in safe paws. Mothkit and Willowkit were watching carefully as Runningnose piled herb after herb neatly in his den. Willowkit sighed, "Does it ever get boring to you Runningnose?"

The old tom paused to glance at the she-cat before grunting, "Not really. It does however take just as much time and energy as being a warrior."

Willowkit rolled her eyes out of sheer boredom, and pushed Mothkit, "C'mon Mothkit, lets go ask Blackfoot to let us patrol the border!"

Mothkit glanced at her friend, and decided, "Um, I think I'd rather sit here and watch."

"Ha, boring! Well I'll be having fun running through the trees!" boasted Willowkit.

The tiny cream-colored she-cat dashed off to chase the huge deputy. Darkpool suppressed a purr of amusement that Blackfoot had no idea how to handle the situation. Darkpool glanced over at Russetfur. The she-cat was gazing at Blackfoot differently than usual, and there was an air of bliss about her. Blackfoot sighed, "Alright Willowkit, you can go to the border as long as Oakfur goes with you."

Willowkit squealed with excitement as Oakfur lead her outside, and immediately her creamy brown tail disappeared. Oakfur exchanged a glance with Blackfoot, and tore after the missing kit. Darkpool padded back to where Tigerstar positioned Troutkit into a fighting stance. The leader ordered gently, "Now Troutkit, I want you to attack Hawkkit."

Troutkit nodded, and leapt for his brother. Tigerstar watched proudly, and boomed, "Very good, Troutkit put all your weight into the swipe, Hawkkit don't forget your back claws!"

The leader turned to Darkpool, who hissed, "Alright Tigerstar, I want you to tell me more about those WindClan kits."

"Fine, Willowkit she's Ashfoot's daughter. Skykit I think is Whitetail's son. I don't want either of them to ever know where they were born, understood?"

Darkpool flattened her ears but nodded soundly. "Watch this mama!" Squealed Hawkkit before he leapt upon a pinecone and easily hooked his claws under it.

Tigerstar nodded in approval =, but quickly dismissed it and focused on Troutkit. Darkpool gazed at the disappointment in Hawkkit's eyes, and she lapped his ears murmuring, "There there, your father is proud."

"Sniff If he was then why does he always go to see _Troutkit_?" whimpered Hawkkit.

Darkpool held him close, and purred, "Why not go and see if Applekit wants to talk to you!"

Hawkkit brightened, and dashed off. Darkpool sighed, and looked up in shock to see Jaggedtooth watching her. His eyes were stuck to her pelt, and his massive shoulders were hunched. Darkpool padded up to him curiously, and asked, "Lost something Jaggedtooth?"

The yellow tom straightened, and he gulped, "Oh, no. I was just…er."

Darkpool narrowed her eyes, and demanded, "Why were you staring at me?"

"You're, um, beautiful!" Jaggedtooth sighed.

Darkpool felt the ground tremble, as Tigerstar rushed onto the scene. He leapt upon Jaggedtooth with a roar of rage, and spat, "How dare you talk that way to my mate?"

Jaggedtooth snarled, "She won't be your mate for long once she finds out what a monster you are!"

Tigerstar growled menacingly, and sliced the warrior's nose. Jaggedtooth recoiled, and dashed out of the camp. Darkpool blushed fiercely, and demanded, "Alright, explain it to me."

Tigerstar sighed, "Jaggedtooth has always been jealous of me. I never thought he'd stoop to _that_ level!"

Darkpool sighed. Jaggedtooth _was_ handsome, but not compared to the strength, brawn, and charisma of Tigerstar. He purred, "I won't let him touch you, or our kits."

Darkpool nuzzled her mate, and he embraced her for a long moment.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't Updated in AGES! This is kinda short but I hope its good nonetheless.**

Chapter 6

Darkpool squeezed out of the nursery. Tomorrow was the day her kits were apprenticed, and she was constantly scolding them for disturbing the warriors' den. Hawkkit was often the leader in this, striving to impress his father. Tigerstar however would ignore his efforts, and instead praised Troutkit for teaching his brother. "I bet you can't climb as high as me!" Hawkkit boasted as he clung to the Shadowstone. Mothkit protested, "That's not fair! You're a warrior!"

"So? You'll be one too." Troutkit pointed out.

Mothkit bristled, "There's more to the clan than chasing frogs you know!"

Troutkit leapt on his sister with a playful roar. Tigerstar emerged from his den, and called, "Let all cats old enough to hunt at night gather beneath the Shadowstone for a clan meeting,"

The warriors emerged from their dens, but it was Troutkit and Hawkkit, who dashed to the bottom of the Shadowstone. The two were so eager to serve their father. Tigerstar gazed at them fondly, before swinging his massive head back up to face his clan. He began, "Cats of ShadowClan, I have decided there is no point in postponing these kits from becoming apprentices. Hawkkit, Troutkit, Mothkit, Applekit, Willowkit, and Skykit, step forward."

The six kits rushed forward, and Tigerstar began, "Hawkpaw, I want Blackfoot to mentor you. Let us hope he will pass on his wisdom to you. Troutpaw, I will teach you myself. Applepaw I want you to learn from Oakfur. I'm sure he will teach you well. Willowpaw I want you learn from Littlecloud. I'm sure he'll teach you well. Skypaw, you can learn from Boulder. He will teach you all that he knows. And finally Mothpaw you-,"

"With all do respect I need her." Runningnose rasped.

Tigerstar's amber eyes sparkled with interest, and he turned back to Mothpaw asking, "Is this what you wish?"

Mothpaw nodded, and Tigerstar rumbled proudly. He leapt down from his rock and strode towards Blackfoot. Darkpool gasped in realization of what Tigerstar knew. If his sons were apprenticed to the two highest-ranking cats in the clan, and his daughter a medicine cat, the role closest to StarClan, their family would be one of the most powerful in all the clans.

After the apprentices were led away by their mentors, Darkpool padded over to Russetfur. The warrior had been very lazy, neglecting her apprentice and sleeping in. Russetfur beckoned Darkpool over with her tail, and whimpered, "Darkpool, I'm going to have kits!"

Darkpool gasped, and purred, "Oh Russetfur that's wonder-,"

"No it's not! I'm not cut out to be a mother! What am I going to do?" Russetfur broke into a wail.

Her ambitious nature had guided her through everything, except her feelings for Blackfoot. She went on, "I have to do something about this, before its too late."

Darkpool gasped, "What are you talking about? Having kits is a blessing! It won't get in the way of your ambitions, maybe it will even help you."

Russetfur closed her eyes, and a small tear glistening on her muzzle. She wiped it away stubbornly, and sighed, "I…I suppose your right. There's nothing I can do about it anyhow."

Darkpool lapped her ears, and promised, "It'll be fine. You'll be a wonderful mother."

Russetfur closed her eyes with a sigh, and padded out of the camp. Darkpool could see Russetfur was worried and unsure of herself, and it pained her to know the orange tabby was more concerned about her ambitions than her kits. Darkpool padded away, until she heard the sounds of a young cat yowling. Mind whirling, she raced to the Thunderpath. She drew to a halt when she saw Applepaw face to face with Cloudtail. The huge tom's paw connected with her cheek, causing the apprentice to fly back in the grass. Before Darkpool could do anything, Oakfur was crashing through the undergrowth. He hurled himself on the white warrior with a roar, while Darkpool grabbed Applepaw and hauled her back. Applepaw explained, "We saw a bunch of ThunderClan cats… they attacked us!"

Darkpool helped the tiny she-cat stand, and instructed, "Go back to camp."

Applepaw opened her mouth to argue, before turning and fleeing to the safety of her home. "You are nothing but a rouge!"

Darkpool was caught off guard as a white she-cat with stunning blue eyes crashed into her. The white she-cat went on, "The only reason you are a member of ShadowClan is because Tigerstar's clan of warriors is dying out."

Darkpool shrieked in pain as the warrior sliced her ear. Suddenly, the weight of the white cat was lifted off of Darkpool. Tigerstar was dragging the warrior away, before he tossed her aside like a kit. He snarled, "Get out of here Frostfur."

Frostfur curled her lip, and spat, "You'll pay for what you did to ThunderClan!"

She ran off, the rest of her clan following. Though some ShadowClan warriors yowled triumphantly, Tigerstar and Blackfoot looked at each other grimly. Darkpool was still trembling, and when Tigerstar padded up to lick her, she flinched away and fled into the forest. She didn't want to believe what Frostfur had said, but in the recesses of her mind she couldn't help think it was true. Was it all a lie?


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the Inconvenience earlier...heres the real chapter**

Chapter 7

Hawkpaw trudged angrily through the harsh rain. He couldn't believe Troutpaw had humiliated him in front of the other apprentices. _I'll show you how to fight!_ Hawkpaw's thoughts were silenced by a flick of his mentor's tail. Blackfoot halted just at the edge of the hollow, and warned, "Hawkpaw, I know you were disappointed with Troutpaw's keen nature, but I don't want you to make any references to it at the gathering. This is a public gathering in which we make our clan look strong, but how can we do that when apprentices are arguing amongst themselves. Understood?"

Hawkpaw nodded quickly, and followed the other warriors down into the clearing. The other clans had already gathered, and a beautiful pale moon shone above the warriors. Hawkpaw followed the older apprentices, as they reacquainted allies and friends. Hawkpaw followed Rowanpaw, as he introduced a proud RiverClan apprentice. "Hawkpaw, this is Stormpaw and his sister Featherpaw." Rowanpaw explained promptly.

Stormpaw's eyes flickered with interest as they traveled over Hawkpaw's pelt. He asked, "So Hawkpaw, who are your parents?"

"Er, Darkpool and Tigerstar." Hawkpaw told him, taken aback.

Stormpaw and Dawnpaw wrinkled their noses with disgust, and padded away hurriedly. Hawkpaw hung his head. It was no secret many cats distrusted his father, and his family altogether. Featherpaw's clear blue eyes shone, and her sweet voice purred, "Ignore Stormpaw, he doesn't realize how lucky ShadowClan are to have such a strong tom leading them!"

Hawkpaw smiled, and began to talk long and earnestly with the beautiful she-cat. Suddenly, Leopardstar yowled, "Cats of all clans, the time has come to begin the gathering. Fish swim well this season, though the ice is thickening."

The RiverClan leader gave Firestar a curt nod, and he began, "Prey in the forest runs well, though there has been some misconception concerning the borders."

Firestar whipped his head around to glare at Tigerstar, whose eyes glazed with cold fire. Firestar swung his head back around, and went on, "We thank StarClan for our newest apprentices, Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw, and Rainpaw."

Hawkpaw strained to see a pretty speckled gray she-cat, a solid gray tom, and another tom with lighter gray fur. Hawkpaw's heart sped up at the sight of the she-cat. Her yellow amber eyes glowed with delight, and her tortoiseshell coat glittered in the moonlight. Hawkpaw barely heard the other leaders speak; his gaze was locked on Sorrelpaw. Once the cats began to mingle, Hawkpaw slowly approached her. He gulped, "Um…hi?"

Sorrelpaw turned her surprised eyes onto the ShadowClan apprentice, and replied, "Uh…hi! I'm Sorrelpaw!"

"I know!" Hawkpaw wasn't sure if his reply made him sound suave, or like a stalker.

Sorrelpaw blushed, and purred, "Oh I forgot Firestar announced my name! What's your name?"

"Hawkpaw, uh, its Hawkpaw."

"Hawkpaw, I like it!" Sorrelpaw grinned.

"Sorrelpaw, we should get going!" yowled a white senior warrior.

Sorrelpaw sighed, and explained, "That's my father. I should probably get going."

"Wait! Will you meet me at border tonight?" hissed Hawkpaw urgently. He wasn't about to let this possible friend get away from him.

Sorrelpaw looked confused for a moment, before replying with a carefree whisk of her tail, "Of course!"

Once he had arrived home, Hawkpaw flopped on his nest, closing his eyes for a moment, only to hear, "You were blushing weren't you!"

His eyes snapped open, focusing on Cedarpaw smirking at him. Hawkpaw blushed, "No!"

Cedarpaw narrowed his eyes mischievously, but settled down and closed his eyes. Hawkpaw waited until he was certain every warrior was asleep. He got up carefully, and tiptoed across the camp. He wasn't sure if Sorrelpaw would even be waiting for him, but he continued walking. Once he arrived at the border, Hawkpaw's heart sunk. He was alone, no other cat waited for him. Hawkpaw sighed. Maybe it was for the best, after all they were in two different clans, Tigerstar would never approve. Just as he was about to turn away, Hawkpaw heard the undergrowth tremble, and Sorrelpaw popped her head out. She squeaked, "Hi Hawkpaw! I came just like you said!"

Hawkpaw felt a purr rising in his throat, and he padded back to his friend. That night seemed like a blur, the two laughing and complaining about cats in their clans. When the moon slowly dipped below the tree line, Sorrelpaw gasped, "Oh sorry I have to go! Sandstorm will be furious if she learns-,"

"She won't learn. I'm not afraid." Hawkpaw promised.

Sorrelpaw let her powerful eyes rest on him for just a moment, before she whispered, "I know. I'll be back here in a moon."

"Same night as the gathering?"

"Always." She purred once more before turning and padding away.

Hawkpaw purred loudly. She was so kind and gentle, good-natured, a perfect friend. Just a friend. It would be too dangerous to be anything ore than that. "Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw where are you! Hawkpaw!"

Hawkpaw gasped in fear and shock, as Blackfoot burst out of the undergrowth. The deputy snarled, "Rowanpaw said you haven't been in your nest all nigh! What's come over you?"

He began to pace around the border, before he stopped. His pupils shrunk, and he slowly turned his fierce green eyes upon Hawkpaw. He said calmly, "Hawkpaw, why is there ThunderClan scent?"

"I…um…I'm sorry Blackfoot. I thought I could take on a border patrol alone, I guess I wanted to prove myself to Tigerstar." Hawkpaw hung his head, trying his best to lie convincingly.

Blackfoot looked surprised more than anything, and he sighed, "Hawkpaw, Tigerstar thinks the world of you. He just pays more attention to Troutpaw because he's mentoring him."

Hawkpaw closed his eyes, and forced himself to nod. Blackfoot straightened, and decided, "Go back and get some sleep. We'll take the sunhigh patrol."

Hawkpaw nodded gratefully, and raced back to camp.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, but this will probably be rushed XP I've been busy finishing up Switstar's War...Ü**

3 Moons Later

Chapter 8

Troutpaw watched carefully as his father showed him a battle move, Russetfur's two kits watching wide-eyed. She had birthed Pinekit, a fearless orange she-cat, and Lightningkit, a black tom with silver stripes. Troutpaw shook the thought away as Tigerstar signaled for him to practice the move again. His father purred, "Perfect! You and Hawkpaw are learning well. I'm sure your sister will grow to be a talented medicine cat too."

Troutpaw ducked his head, pleased at his father's encouragement. Tigerstar continued, "It's dusk, we'll continue training tomorrow."

Troutpaw decided, "I'll go hunting on the way back."

Tigerstar gave a curt nod of approval, and turned away to speak with Boulder. Troutpaw padded out into the forest. This was his home. He flew across the moist forest floor, but suddenly skidded to a halt. He had just avoided crashing into Willowpaw. The young she-cat was sobbing, while her foster father chased after her, calling, "Willowpaw I didn't mean…"

Troutpaw flattened himself, curious about why they were fighting. Willowpaw wailed, "You could have told me I was born a WindClan cat! Now I'll never feel at home in ShadowClan!"

Oakfur attempted to hold her, but Willowpaw stubbornly batted his paws away. "Don't touch me! You…you kitnapper!"

Oakfur flattened his ears, nervously edging away. Willowpaw turned away again, and collapsed in a heap. Troutpaw watched opened mouthed. There was something special about Willowpaw, something Troutpaw thought he might be able to share with her. But a WindClan cat, that would never work. Willowpaw gathered herself together, and stumbled blindly back to the camp. Troutpaw knew his father was planning his assessment in a moon, which would mean Willowpaw needed to decide where her loyalties lay. He slowly followed the scent a mouse had left, and managed to catch it before long. When he arrived back at the camp, Willowpaw and Skypaw were both miserably eating. Skypaw looked shocked, but there seemed to be a determined air about him. Willowpaw wouldn't stop murmuring to herself. Troutpaw felt longing tug at his heart as he gazed at Willowpaw's beautiful markings. He loved her, but if she didn't feel comfortable in ShadowClan what would happen?

-A Moon later (The conclusion of the assessments)-

Tigerstar paced before the assessed apprentices. Troutpaw gulped nervously, wondering if he had passed or not. Hawkpaw flashed him a look as if to say, 'Of course you passed idiot!'

Tigerstar boomed, "Troutpaw, Hawkpaw, Skypaw, Applepaw, step forward. Spirits of StarClan, I ask you to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your code, and I will now reward them. Troutpaw you shall now be called Troutleap. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan. Hawkpaw from this point onward you will be known as Hawkclaw. StarClan honors your skills and cunning, and we welcome you, Skystalk, and Appleleaf as full members of ShadowClan."

Troutleap felt prouder than ever as the warriors called out his name, but Willowpaw still stood in confusion before Tigerstar. Tigerstar growled, "Willowpaw you did not pass your assessment. Therefore I will postpone your ceremony."

Willowpaw nodded, but Troutleap saw her lip tremble as she tried not to cry. After the ceremony, Troutleap followed Willowpaw as she tore out of the camp, her tears leaving a delicate trail. He caught up to her easily, and ordered, "Stop Willowpaw, you've gone far enough."

Willowpaw obeyed, but responded with, "I want to keep running."

"Don't worry about your ceremony. I can talk to my father and-,"

"No! Don't you understand I failed on purpose…I don't want to be a ShadowClan warrior." Willowpaw admitted weakly.

Troutleap hesitated nervously before pressing, "Why?"

Willowpaw numbly shook her head, trying to find the words. Troutleap wrapped his tail around her, and placed his chin on her head. Willowpaw sighed and fell into him. They sat for a long moment before Willowpaw got up and sighed regretfully, "I…I can't love you. I'm so, so sorry my dear, but I am a WindClan warrior. I've seen the way Appleleaf looks at you, you two are meant to be."

Troutleap felt his paws tremble as Willowpaw went on, "Farewell my dear."

She touched her nose to his cheek before padding away slowly. Fighting the urge to race after her, Troutleap watched as she left, silently padding to the WindClan border.

Troutleap settled down in a pile of leaves. He needed time to think before going back to sleep in the camp. He gasped in fear as the ground trembled, and Appleleaf appeared at his side. She panted, "Where have you been? Everyone is looking for you! Wait… was Willowpaw here too?"

Troutleap looked at Appleleaf. Her pale green eyes were full of concern. _She cares_, Troutleap realized with a jolt that Willowpaw was right. They were meant to be. He pressed into Appleleaf, and whispered, "Willowpaw left for WindClan. It's her destiny."

Appleleaf gazed sadly at the route to the WindClan border, and leant into Troutleap's side. After a while, she nudged him, purring, "C'mon lazy! We have to sit vigil!"

That night was a blur. Since they were forbidden to speak, there wasn't much excitement. The next morning, something was in the air. Tigerstar demanded, "Where is that apprentice? She was supposed to be training an hour ago!"

Troutleap faced his father assertively, "She left. She is with her real family now."

"But-that's…AFTER ALL THOSE MOONS I SPENT TRAINING HER SHE DECIDED TO BECOME A WEAK RABBIT CHASER?!"

Troutleap gulped, and nodded. Tigerstar let out a ferocious roar of frustration, and stomped back to his den. Troutleap sighed, knowing his father was just as sad as he was. Everyone missed Willowpaw, but she was probably happier where she was. Appleleaf padded to his side, and whispered, "I'm sure we'll see her at the gathering!"

Troutleap purred, and hugged her. It was going to be all right after all.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mothpaw watched her mentor lead the way to the Moonstone. They stepped quickly, watching the moon about to reach its peak. Mudfur was too busy explaining the ritual to his newest apprentice, Nutpaw, to notice the clump of herbs in front of him. All seven medicine cats stopped and stared at what appeared to be Catmint. "How is it growing in this season?" breathed Cinderpelt hoarsely.

Nutpaw leapt on it, snarling, "I claim it for RiverClan!"

"Nonsense! We don't know why it grows there. Let us first see what our ancestors have to say." Decided Barkface gruffly shoving Nutpaw back to her mentor.

Nutpaw was the daughter of a rouge cat found in RiverClan. Her mother died driving a badger away from the camp, and in return for her sacrifice, Leopardstar took in the rouge's two kits; Nutpaw and Molepaw.

The medicine cats nodded in agreement with Barkface, and as they padded through the tunnel into the sacred cave, Mothpaw asked her mentor, "Was it a sign?"

Runningnose huffed, "Whatever it is, it'll have to be settled. It would be useful though, like I said Lightningkit's cough has only gotten worse the past few nights."

"But it started a moon ago, remember? It was when Troutleap and Hawkclaw had their warrior ceremony!" Mothpaw pointed out.

Runningnose nodded grimly, and added, "It is time!"

Mothpaw gasped as he stopped the others before the Moonstone, and began, "I, Runningnose, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons. Mothpaw do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat? To stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan, and to treat all cats equally even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Mothpaw from this moment onward shall be known as Mothflutter. StarClan honors your kind heart and gentle nature, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ShadowClan!"

The other cats called out her name as Mothflutter licked her mentor's shoulder, and he nodded at her proudly. Sighing with a mixture of nervousness and relief, Mothflutter fell into a dream. She opened her eyes to see a starry gray she-cat with her back turned. Mothflutter padded to her side, and saw with excitement the warm gaze of Yellowfang. The wise she-cat murmured, "ShadowClan will have many bountiful moons ahead of them. I am glad you have made it this far young one."

Mothflutter blushed, "It is an honor to serve ShadowClan, at Runningnose's side. I… I honestly am doing most of it to make father happy. He expects a lot from us."

Yellowfang snorted, and Mothflutter recalled what Cinderpelt had said. Yellowfang didn't trust Tigerstar. Yellowfang rose to her paws, and decided, "I must leave now, oh, and your dream isn't over yet."

Mothflutter dipped her head respectfully, and watched a new cat pad towards her. This time however, it was Sagewhisker. The old medicine cat purred when she came closer. Mothflutter bowed her head, "I'm worried for Lightningkit. His health hasn't improved and he's only getting weaker with the whitecough."

Sagewhisker flicked her tail, and suddenly every medicine cats appeared with her. Sagewhisker now stood alongside Spottedleaf, Brambleberry, and Hawkheart. Spottedleaf stepped forward, and meowed, "You all saw the catmint left just outside the Moonstone. It is a gift from us, and we only intended it for a clan who needs it. Has any warrior shown signs of greencough?"

"Lightningkit has!" Mothflutter spoke up instantly.

Nutpaw glared at her evenly, and snarled, "Heavystep has been sick for days!"

"But he only has an infection which can be treated with sweet sage. A kit with greencough is far more serious Nutpaw." Brambleberry pointed out.

Nutpaw retorted, "Heavystep is a great warrior, worth the lives of _two_ kits a the very least!"

Mudfur cuffed the apprentice's ear, and Hawkheart spat, "You dare mock your warrior ancestors?"

Nutpaw blushed, and muttered, "No! Please forgive me Brambleberry!"

Brambleberry looked down at her gravely, but said nothing. Barkface stepped forward, "All of WindClan are healthy."

Cinderpelt agreed, "As are ThunderClan. We have plenty of catmint."

"Then it's settled, ShadowClan may claim the catmint." Purred Spottedleaf.

Slowly, Mothflutter blinked open her eyes slowly. She looked around, but all the others were still asleep. Mothflutter yawned, and padded outside to collect the catmint. To her astonishment, it had been replaced by a few measly Borage leaves. Mothflutter spat furiously, and raced back to tell Runningnose. It was then that she realized something different. "Where's Nutpaw" Mothflutter flattened her ears as Mudfur spoke her thoughts.

Mothflutter blurted out, "The catmint is gone, someone replaced it with Borage!"

Cinderpelt gasped, and began to nudge Runningnose. Mothflutter growled, "I'm going out right now to find that apprentice!"

Before any cat could object, the new medicine cat stormed out of the den. She easily picked up the clumsy apprentice's scent trail, and followed it back to the WindClan border. _She's trying to take it back to RiverClan!_ Mothflutter began to bristle. She flew after the trail, until she caught sight of a bushy brown tail. _Nutpaw!_ The young she-cat was carrying the precious herbs with a look of ease and contempt. Mothflutter sprang out, and collapsed on top of the apprentice. Nutpaw clenched the leaves harder, causing them to rip. The tiny pieces fluttered to the ground, while Nutpaw spat, "Now look what you did! You ShadowClan cats are useless!"

"Nutpaw! I am ashamed of you!" the voice came from Mudfur, who emerged from just behind Mothflutter.

He gazed at Mothflutter with a grief stricken expression, and breathed, "Mothflutter, I am so sorry. Runningnose just had a heart attack, he's gone to join our ancestors now,"

Mothflutter stopped as the ground beneath her swayed, before she wailed, "No! No this isn't happening! If I hadn't gone out searching for this, this piece of Fox-dung, I could have saved him!"

Nutpaw snapped, "Serves you right, ShadowClan filth!"

Mothflutter glared at the apprentice with fire in her eyes, but then remembered what Runningnose's first lesson had been. 'Sometimes, there is no point in starting a war. Though they won't like it your enemies will grow to see who you truly are.'

Nutpaw leapt on Mothflutter with a roar of defiance, but the young apprentice had no battle training skills. Mothflutter tossed her aside easily, leaving Mudfur to throw himself on his apprentice. Barkface popped his head out of the bushes, and rasped, "Mothflutter I cannot begin to describe my pity for you…would you like to share tongues with Runningnose? We'll help you carry him home."

Mothflutter shot him a grateful look, and followed him back to the Moonstone. The journey seemed much harder now, and as Mothflutter buried her nose in Runningnose's fur, she remembered how tired he had been for the past week. Cinderpelt's eyes were round with sorrow, and she gently helped the others lift their friend's body. They soon reached ShadowClan territory, where Mothflutter sighed, "I'll wait for a border patrol."

The others murmured farewells to Runningnose before turning to leave. Before she followed Mudfur, Nutpaw hissed in Mothflutter's ear, "I've heard what the others say about Darkpool. You're a kittypet! I'll never befriend you!"

She then turned away and snobbishly padded after her mentor. Mothflutter settled down beside Runningnose, and rested her head on his flank. "So cold," she murmured.

Suddenly, warriors came crashing through the undergrowth. Mothflutter sat up as Boulder faced her, lips drawn back in a snarl. Then he recognized her and relaxed, apologizing, "Sorry Mothpaw, we were expecting ThunderClan!"

"StarClan forbid!" gasped Skystalk as he caught sight of Runningnose.

The other three cats (Boulder, Skystalk, and Appleleaf) all rushed to his side. Mothflutter waited before mumbling, "Lets take him home."


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok Willowsping1, this chapter's for you! Also I will be skipping the new prophecy arc for this book to take place…Don't hate…please :(**

Chapter 10

"Willowpaw, you have shown great skill and honor since your return, and we all hope to see more of this in the future. From this point on you shall be known as Willowspring. StarClan honors your keen spirit and kind nature, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan!"

Willowspring touched Tallstar's shoulder, and stepped back to face her adopted clan. They called out her name happily, and Ashfoot was the first to press against her lost daughter. Deadfoot watched proudly, and Crowflight padded to touch noses with his sister. His eyes shone brightly, and he mouthed something in Roselight's direction. Willowspring knew her brother secretly had feelings for Onewhisker's daughter, but he would never admit it in public. Deadfoot waited for the ceremony to end before strolling over. He murmured, "I remember the day you went missing. No cat suspected ShadowClan, but we're lucky little Crowpaw found you by the border!"

"Crow_flight_." Crowflight reminded his father sharply.

Deadfoot rumbled, and padded away, his limp paw barely visible. Willowspring didn't mind that her father didn't share too strong a bond with her. Fathers rarely did. _Tigerstar did,_ Willowspring shut her eyes tight, trying to ignore the envy she felt whenever she saw Hawkclaw or Troutleap. Troutleap, where was he now? Gorsepelt padded up to Willowspring, and mumbled awkwardly, "Um…Congratulations on your ceremony!"

Willowspring softened her eyes on the older tom, and purred, "Thank you! You are a fine warrior too!"

She had only been an apprentice in WindClan for two moons, but already she was genuinely accepted. Gorsepelt flicked his ears nervously, and glanced at the setting sun. He ventured, "Do you…um…want to go on a walk with me?"

Willowspring blushed. She was ready to come up with a petty excuse, when she noticed how hard Gorsepelt was trying. He had spent so many hours washing that his pelt shone, and he even rubbed some lavender on his paws to smell nice. He was so worried about what she would say, Willowspring nudged him gently, "I would love to!"

She twitched her whiskers with amusement as Gorsepelt released a short sigh of relief. She warned, "It'll have to be later though, I promised Whitetail I would watch Pikekit, Owlkit and Stoatkit for a bit. I'll come at midnight tomorrow though!"

Willowspring padded away to the nursery, where a tiny orange tom rushed towards her. He panted, "Hi Willowspring!" he pointed at Owlkit, "She doesn't think I can fight!"

Willowspring padded to where Owlkit sat, her tortoiseshell fur spiked up as a black tom reeled into her. She squeaked, "Ow! Pikekit get off me you great lump!"

The three regrouped and began battling again, while Whitetail explained apologetically, "Sorry Willowspring, but these three have been a bit j-e-a-l-o-u-s lately because of your w-a-r-r-i-o-r c-e-re-m-o-n-y!"

Willowspring twitched her whiskers, and purred, "Sorry little ones, but I have to go and spend an entire boring night out in the freezing cold!"

The three kits instantly squealed excitedly, and with a nod Willowspring padded to the camp entrance to sit alone.

-The next day-

"Why has Gorsepelt been shadowing you all day?" Demanded Crowflight.

The two warriors were out patrolling the ShadowClan border, but Gorsepelt had kept his hunting patrol at close range. Willowspring blushed, "He has not! He's just keeping an eye on the border. ShadowClan are unpredictable."

Crowflight simply grunted, but Willowspring didn't notice. She had said she didn't mind the ShadowClan border, but she secretly felt terrified. Terrified of what Tigerstar would do if he caught her. Terrified of seeing Troutleap. Terrified of- "Willowpaw! Willowpaw it's me!"

Willowspring blinked in horror as Skystalk and Hawkclaw bounded towards her, Appleleaf at their heels. Skystalk panted, "Willowpaw, we've missed you so much!"

Crowflight leapt into a defensive stance, and spat, "What do you want?"

Hawkclaw ignored him, and blinked at Willowspring expectantly. "Er… Hi guys! I've earned the name Willowspring!" Willowspring stumbled on awkwardly.

Crowflight eyed her suspiciously, and spat, "You know them?"

"Yes, I am Skystalk, son of Whitetail and Onewhisker." Skystalk growled assertively.

Crowflight narrowed his eyes at Hawkclaw, "You must be Tigerstar's son…Hawkpaw?"

"Hawk_claw_, and who are you?" Hawkclaw replied evenly, his voice like ice.

Willowspring leapt in, "Hawkclaw this is my brother, Crowflight."

Hawkclaw opened his mouth, but a deep growl of, "Hawkclaw, leave those rabbit-chasers and get over here!" cut him off.

Tigerstar himself emerged from the foliage, his long thick claws unsheathed. Crowlfight's blue eyes shrunk, and he stiffened in fear. Willowspring forced herself to show no signs of fear, to prove to her former leader that she belonged in WindClan. Tigerstar flicked his ears, and Hawkclaw shot Willowspring an apologetic look before padding away. Out of the bushes strode Troutleap, strong and proud. He boldly padded before his father and sat, while Tigerstar eyed him like a trophy. Willowspring realized what the other clans felt towards him. When she had been of ShadowClan, she saw Tigerstar as the patient, devoted father he was. But now all she could see was the powerful, bloodthirsty leader Firestar claimed him to be. Tigerstar nodded in approval of his son, and turned to Willowspring, purring, "If only you had stayed in ShadowClan, you would have seen how well our newest apprentices are doing!"

Troutleap agreed, "Yes, especially Lightningpaw, _my _apprentice."

"You have an apprentice already!" Willowspring couldn't help but feel jealous.

Tigerstar grinned, "Of course. Someday you will be a deputy Troutleap! Now, remark the border and get back to training Lightningpaw."

Troutleap waited for the leader to pad away, before sighing, "Sorry about that, but I have to act that way around Tigerstar."

Willowspring closed her eyes and sighed as her brother spat, "Yeah right! You ShadowClan cats are all the same!"

"Do you agree with him Willowspring?" Asked Troutleap calmly.

Willowspring struggled to find the words, and instead meowed, "Sorry but I have to go. I promised Gorsepelt I'd walk with him."

Without another word, she turned and stalked away. She shook her head. Now was not the time to have her loyalties divided. It wasn't long before she reached the side of the gorge. She smiled at the memory of Runningbrook claiming she once cleared the jump. "Willowspring!"

Willowspring turned happily at the sound of Gorsepelt, who gently nudged her back. "Be careful," he murmured, "Don't fall in!"

Willowspring purred, and continued to walk with him. Finally at sunset, Gorsepelt bounded on ahead to where a great birch tree sat. Gorsepelt leapt onto a low branch, and beckoned with his tail for Willowspring to join him. She leapt up, and sat with the tom while the sun began to dip below the hills. Gorsepelt murmured, "This is my favorite place to sit, I…I thought you might like it too."

Willowspring purred loudly, and leant into his shoulder. Gorsepelt gently entwined their tails, and touched his muzzle to hers.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry if this is weird, I was tired when writing this!XP**

Chapter 11

Hawkclaw purred as Sorreltail fell on him laughing. Hawkclaw waited every moon impatiently until finally it was the gathering. Sorreltail paused, and breathed, "Your brother is so lucky, having four kits."

Hawkclaw gazed at her in surprise, "You always said you were scared of birthing!"

"Every apprentice says that! Even if I did have kits-,"

"No, every cat would know! Sorreltail what's up with you?"

Sorreltail said nothing for a moment, but simply laid her head back and gazed at the moon. Finally, she whispered, "I'm going to have kits."

Hawkclaw froze. This was the terrible reality he had been afraid of; now cats would know he was disloyal…their kits might even be killed. Sorreltail went on determinedly, "I'm going to raise these kits. Everyone thinks that they will be Brackenfur's, and he can be a fine foster-father. You have to trust me Hawkclaw!"

Hawkclaw flattened his ears, "No, I am going to raise my own kits!"

He got up and began to pace in the foliage. Then he realized it. His parents had Mothflutter and Troutleap, they didn't need him. "I will join ThunderClan!" Hawkclaw announced.

Sorreltail's jaw dropped, and she spluttered, "Are you…are you sure? I know Firestar would come to trust you, if he found out…"

Hawkclaw rubbed his head against Sorreltail, and promised, "I _am_ going to join your clan. I'll come tonight!"

Sorreltail opened her mouth but no words came out. She sighed at last, "Yes, I need you."

Hawkclaw told her to wait while he padded back to the camp. Suddenly, Troutleap leapt out of the bushes, and pinned his brother. The black tom snarled, "I saw you with that ThunderClan she-cat! What were you thinking?"

"I love her! She's going to have my kits." Hawkclaw hissed earnestly.

Troutleap gazed at him, shock lining his green eyes. Then he growled, "Father can never find out…if he does you and your mate will be as good as the rats at carrionplace! You'll have to stop meeting her… and-,"

Hawkclaw pushed his brother aside, and sighed, "No Troutleap. Tigerstar has you and Mothflutter. He looks at me as a failure, and I am a failure in ShadowClan. I am going to join ThunderClan."

Troutleap gazed at him in open-mouthed-amazement. Hawkclaw rolled his eyes as he pushed past his brother, and strode into the camp. Tigerstar had just called a clan meeting, and growled, "Late _again_ Hawkclaw? I'm not impressed."

"I know. You never are." Replied Hawkclaw flatly before he went on, "Cats of ShadowClan, I am going to join ThunderClan. I am in love with Sorreltail, who shall have my kits. I want them to be-,"

"No! I will join ShadowClan!"

Sorreltail stood at the entrance of the camp, cold determination lighting her eyes. She went on, "Firestar will never trust you…I want to be loyal to Tigerstar now!"

Her words were met with pure silence. Hawkclaw's mind was whirling. Could it be? Would his kits grow in his clan? Tigerstar couldn't object, if he did he would be losing his son and grandkits. Glancing back at his father, Hawkclaw was shocked to see warmth lighting the leader's eyes. Tigerstar purred loudly, glancing down to gaze at Darkpool. The tawny she-cat nodded at him, as though they had both experienced the same hardships. "I respect your courage Sorreltail, and I trust my son. You are on probation, and if I grow to trust you by the end of this quarter moon you will become a full member of ShadowClan!" Tigerstar decided at last.

"Thank you Tigerstar." Replied Sorreltail, dipping her head.

Hawkclaw raced to her side, and rubbed his muzzle against hers. It was going to be all right after all. Mothflutter was the next cat to pad up, her eyes bright as she purred, "Greetings Sorreltail, welcome to ShadowClan!"

Sorreltail dipped her head, and began to walk from cat-to-cat, greeting them all in turn. Tigerstar himself leapt down to greet the she-cat warmly before padding back to Hawkclaw. Tigerstar sighed, "Hawkclaw, I like your choice of mate, but can she commit? We will have to fight her clanmates; her littermates would be going head-to-head with her in battle. I know the other warriors can trust her, but can she trust us?"

Hawkclaw promised, "I will help her see."

Troutleap quickly padded out of the warriors' den, nervously tasting the air. Today was the day Tigerstar might accept Sorreltail, and futuristically Hawkclaw's kits. He suddenly heard scuttling behind him, and turned to see Scratchkit leading Hiddenkit, Splashkit, and Fallenkit. Troutleap purred. Scratchkit had dark tabby fur like Hawkclaw, while Splashkit and Fallenkit had lighter tabby markings just like their mother. Hiddenkit was the only black she-cat in the litter, and the shyest. Scratchkit stuck his tail in the air and eyed his brother (Splashkit) eagerly. Fallenkit puffed out her pale chest fur, and purred, "Father, when can _I_ be an apprentice like Pinekit? I'm already two moons!"

Appleleaf padded out, nudging Hiddenkit along while scolding, "Now Fallenkit, is that any way to respect tradition?"

Hiddenkit ducked her head, and muttered, "Sorry…I just can't wait!"

Troutleap nudged his daughter fondly, and continued padding to the clearing. Tigerstar sat gazing at Sorreltail curiously, as if trying to read her expression. Sorreltail did her best to focus on the floor, and Troutleap could see her tail twitching with anticipation. Tigerstar flicked his tail, and began, "I have watched our guest carefully, and thought about her position in the clan for a long time, and yet I regret to inform you that Sorreltail should leave."

Sorreltail's eyes grew round with horror, and she began to tremble with terror. Tigerstar turned to her, and spoke softly, "Sorreltail I'm sorry but we have to face reality. You don't belong here, you know that. You _knew_ that, from the moment you walked in here."

Sorreltail wailed, "I don't know where I belong! I'll never have loyalty to ThunderClan, and I just want to be in my mate's clan! Maybe I should just go to Scourge!"

Without another word she turned tail and ran, Hawkclaw immediately giving chase. Troutleap gasped with sorrow. How could Tigerstar be so cruel?

Hawkclaw flew after his mate, screeching, "Sorreltail stop! This is pointless!"

Sorreltail didn't stop, but instead reached the Thunderpath. Hawkclaw held his breath as the she-cat, driven by rage, raced across the unnatural ground. Hawkclaw waited for the next monster to pass before he leapt after her, continuously calling out her name. Eventually, Sorreltail's scent was invisible against the smell of BloodClan, and Hawkclaw stiffly padded forward. He realized it was the anticipation that scared him, of not knowing where his beloved was. Suddenly, a cat was seen leading Sorreltail behind a dumpster, but the queen's pelt was smooth. Hawkclaw silently followed, carefully picking his way through the rubbish. He climbed a wall, and had a clear view of Sorreltail. The she-cat was crouched before a small black cat, with a collar studded with what appeared to be teeth. Hawkclaw shivered. He had heard many stories from boulder about the deadly leader, who decorated himself with dogteeth. Suddenly, after he had spoken with Sorreltail, the tom hissed something, and the she-cat was l nudged away. Hawkclaw leapt after her, but a huge black-and-white tom nocked him aside. Before he could deliver another blow however, Sorreltail screeched, "Wait he's my mate!"

Scourge flicked his tail, and the spotted tom let Hawkclaw stand. Hawkclaw bounded over to his mate's side, and hissed, "You're staying here?"

"Yes…I, I want my kits to live here, where they'll be safe from judgment." Sorreltail explained with her head bowed.

Hawkclaw opened his mouth to protest, but he knew she was right. If they returned, they would be considered disloyal, as would their kits. Sorreltail only wanted the best for them, and if she worked with Hawkclaw, their family would be safe. Hawkclaw closed his eyes, before murmuring, "Then I'm coming too."

Scourge's crystal blue eyes glistened with interest, and he purred with a crooked voice, "Very well, you and your mate are welcome to raise kits in BloodClan."

Hawkclaw dipped his head, and gently led Sorreltail away. Together, they found a small bush, not much perhaps, but big enough for a small family. Hawkclaw lapped her ears, and left to inform his family of his departure.


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay guys thanks for the awesome reviews! Hope to hear more soon :P**

Chapter 12

Willowspring padded out of the warriors' den, and eagerly followed Whitetail. She was hungry, and told her friend, "I think I'll go hunting. I'm going to walk with Gorsepelt later."

Whitetail twitched her whiskers, "I've never seen any cats so close!"

Willowspring blushed, and padded out. She trotted along her favorite path, a trail that led to a field of cattail grass. Wading through the long fronds, Willowspring sprawled out in the sun. Suddenly, she heard a cat padding towards her. Willowspring shot to her paws in fear, but relaxed when she recognized Hawkclaw. "Hawkclaw!" She scolded, "You can't just come and _visit_ whenever you feel like it!"

"That's not why I'm here. Sorreltail and I need your help. We want a place to raise our kits, but BloodClan is no home, and I don't trust ShadowClan or ThunderClan. Please!" begged Hawkclaw.

Hawkclaw took a step towards Willowspring, but the she-cat backed away shaking her head, "No, I've had too much to do with your kind. I am a loyal WindClan cat, and I-,"

"That's it! You can take us to Tallstar." Hawkclaw purred.

Willowspring opened her mouth. She wasn't about to put her clan in danger for a pair of code-breakers, but then again Hawkclaw would have never turned her away. She nodded, "Alright, come on then."

Hawkclaw yowled triumphantly, and Sorreltail emerged from the trees to join him. They padded back to the WindClan camp, and instantly, Mudclaw threw himself on Hawkclaw with a roar. Hawkclaw spat, "We aren't here to fight! My mate and I come alone. I swear it by StarClan."

Tallstar had emerged from his den, and now sat atop the Clanrock. He flicked his tail and warriors made a defensive circle around the outsiders. Tallstar asked calmly, "Willowspring, you brought them here. Why?"

"They mean no harm. Sorreltail is going to have Hawkclaw's kits!" Willowspring explained.

A gasp washed over the crowd, and Tallstar pressed, "So Hawkclaw, what do you ask WindClan for?"

Hawkclaw straightened, and sighed, "Tallstar, Sorreltail and I want to raise our kits away from the clans. Is there anywhere you know?"

Tallstar said nothing for a moment, but closed his eyes as he thought. Then, he finally suggested, "I do know a place. It is a farm, and two loners live there. They have plenty of mice, and you will easily raise cats there. Deadfoot and Willowspring will show you the way."

Willowspring purred at the relief and joy that shone in Hawkclaw's eyes, as he pressed his muzzle against Sorreltail's. Willowspring nudged Gorsepelt, "Don't worry, I'll be home soon."

The tom purred, and licked her nose. Willowspring waited for her father before she padded out of her home, the last thing she heard from Tallstar being, "Double the patrols on the ShadowClan border."

Willowspring padded beside Sorreltail as they neared the ThunderClan border, but stopped as a tom raced towards them. Sorreltail let out a little gasp of horror and excitement, as the tom panted, "Sorreltail! Where are you going?"

"Hawkclaw and I are going to Ravenpaw's barn. Our kits will be safe there." Sorreltail meowed firmly.

Brackenfur drooped his tail, but nudged her fondly. Then he turned to Hawkclaw, and whispered, "I want you to know that if anything, and I mean anything happens to you, I will take care of your family. Alright buddy be careful, okay? Farewell Sorreltail, stay safe!"

Sorreltail nodded, and with one last glance at their homes, the two cats padded to a new beginning.

Darkpool sighed blissfully as she sunk into her nest. She had just learned that she was expecting kits again, but she hadn't told Tigerstar. _He can find out later,_ she decided. Her heart still ached for Hawkclaw, but she knew her son would probably feel better about living with his beloved. _I once made that decision,_ Darkpool reflected, and rose to her paws slowly. Padding out of the nursery, she was surprised to see Jaggedtooth waiting for her. He snarled, "You should have moved out of the nursery moons ago!"

Darkpool rolled her eyes and demanded, "What's it to _you_?"

Pushing past him, she padded to Tigerstar's side. The great tom rumbled loudly, and flicked his tail in front of her nose. Darkpool purred, "Tigerstar, how would you react if I said I was going to have kits?"

"Well, I would be thrilled, but also worried. Worried that they would have to endure what our kits had to." Tigerstar sighed.

Darkpool mumbled an agreement, and padded out to the forest. She was thirsty, and grateful for the cool season. Still, troubling thoughts drifted into her head. What would Tigerstar do when he found out she was expecting kits? She knew he would be pleased, but there had been an edge to his voice, as if he doubted himself. Darkpool shook her head, and bent down to lap at a stream. When she lifted her head, she was shocked to see a tall, well-muscled rouge standing before her. He purred. "Sasha! I knew I'd find you eventually!"

Darkpool gasped, "Pine! Is that you?"

The rogue leapt over the stream and touched noses with her happily. He purred, "Where have you been? I went back to your den but you weren't there, and your scent was stale…"

"Yes, well you see I joined ShadowClan many moons ago. My new name is Darkpool." The queen replied bluntly.

"D-Darkpool? That's er… that's a nice name! Still, why join a clan? You could have easily survived with me… I thought, I thought you and I…um…"

"Pine, you should know… I left because I am Tigerstar's mate. He was the father of my first litter, and I am expecting kits now…Pine I'm so sorry. You would have been a wonderful mate to me." Darkpool leant against his drooping shoulders comfortingly.

Pine asked, "Is he the leader of ShadowClan? I thought so. I've seen him patrol close to my den, but I doubt he'd ever smell me."

Pine's eyes clouded with worry, but Darkpool reassured him, "If Tigerstar ever did find you, I'd explain how much you helped me."

Pine opened his mouth, but suddenly Jaggedtooth strode out of the bushes. He faced Pine with a curled lip, and demanded, "Why is a rogue on our territory? And why is he meeting _you_ Darkpool?"

"Jaggedtooth, this is Pine. He helped survive when I was a rogue, and he's the one who told me about Tigerstar." Darkpool replied sternly.

Jaggedtooth growled, "Well then, he is coming back to the camp right now to speak with Tigerstar."

Pine shrunk away, only for Jaggedtooth to snigger with satisfaction. Darkpool nudged him, "C'mon, I won't let him hurt you."

Pine gulped, and carefully followed. It seemed to take longer than ever to reach the camp, and when they did Tigerstar was waiting. The tom's eyes widened, and he began, "Darkpool, what is the meaning of this?"

"This is my old friend, Pine. He helped me survive when I was a rogue. Without him I would have never met you." Darkpool explained patiently.

Tigerstar threw his gaze onto Pine, who eyed him warily. Pine stammered, "Uh, greetings! Darkpool talked a lot about you…um…congratulations on your second litter!"

Tigerstar's eyes widened, as he spluttered, "Darkpool?"

"Yes, I meant to tell you." Darkpool sighed, fixing Pine with a furious stare.

Jaggedtooth spat, "Tigerstar these kits will be a burden to the clan. It's not even newleaf yet, there just isn't enough prey!"

Pine ducked his head, while shifting sheepishly from paw-to-paw. Tigerstar muttered, "You are free to go."

Jaggedtooth shoved Pine as he growled, "You heard almighty Tigerstar. Get out."

Tigerstar fixed Jaggedtooth with cold amber eyes. "Not Pine, _you_!"

"What? I am a warrior!" Jaggedtooth snarled.

"Not anymore. Get out of my clan you ungrateful piece of Fox-dung!" Tigerstar roared.

Jaggedtooth flinched, and panic flooded into his eyes. Spitting contemptuously, the former warrior screeched, "Fine! I'll leave! But I am _not_ Jaggedtooth, I never was! I am Snag!"

Tigerstar flicked his tail, unimpressed. Snag spat, and was gone as quickly as he had appeared.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hope everyone likes THE SUSPENSE!**

Chapter 13

Darkpool awoke to the sound of mewling. She yawned, and gently nudged Sunkit and Gentlekit closer to her belly. Sunkit was a bright golden tom with brown stripes and amber eyes, while his sister was a light tabby with yellow eyes. "Only a moon old and already they bounce around the apprentices' den! You are lucky Darkpool." Purred Tallpoppy.

Darkpool agreed, "It seems like yesterday when Mothflutter, Troutleap, and Hawkclaw were here!"

Her gaze drifted away at the mention of Hawkclaw, and she closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that he was happier with Sorreltail. Tallpoppy went on, "At the gathering, you'll never guess what. A WindClan warrior found Hawkclaw and his mate, and helped them find a new home in a barn! They live there with a pair of loners now…Sorreltail must have birthed!"

Darkpool's heart soared, and she gasped, "That's wonderful…I must see Hawkclaw! I need to know that he's happy."

Tallpoppy eyed her, skepticism lighting her eyes as she gazed at Sunkit and Gentlekit. Darkpool sighed, "I suppose I'll have to wait until these two are apprentices…"

Tallpoppy nodded sensibly, and Tigerstar poked his head into the den. Darkpool purred, and gently nudged her children awake. Sunkit instantly dove over to his father, and squealed, "Can I go hunting today father? I swear I'll behave!"

"Now now, not until you're an apprentice!" Darkpool reminded her son.

Sunkit scowled, but Tigerstar nudged him fondly, "Come on, I'll show you the border if you want."

Sunkit flew out of the den, while his sister followed at a slower pace. Darkpool sighed with relief. Suddenly, Tigerstar's caterwaul could be heard close by, and he soon appeared clutching Gentlekit while Sunkit rushed behind him. The warriors emerged from their dens to here him pant, "Invasion! WindClan and RiverClan have banded together!"

Darkpool gasped with horror, and bundled her kits into the nursery. Tigerstar Darkpool hissed at Tallpoppy, "Watch them!"

She turned back and faced the entrance. Instantly, Tallstar appeared in the tunnel, Leopardstar at his side. Tallstar bared his teeth, but Leopardstar drew herself up to Tigerstar. She growled, "Tigerstar, you have a choice. You can either hand over your kits, or let your clanmates die!"

Tigerstar spat furiously, "You can try you pathetic flea-bitten half-breed!"

The other ShadowClan warriors yowled in agreement, but Darkpool stiffened as a new cat stood beside Leopardstar. Snag was graciously walking beside the RiverClan cats, his eyes calmly drifting from one cat to another. Leopardstar went on, "My newest warrior Foxclaw told me about your kits."

Foxclaw purred, "Hello Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar trembled, unable to hide his rage. He turned to Darkpool, and hissed, "I need you to go to Firestar. Tell him we need his help or our kits will be lost!"

Darkpool nodded, and waited for Tigerstar to initiate the battle. Tigerstar circled the other leaders carefully, before Leopardstar broke the line, screeching, "Attack!"

Tigerstar barreled into Foxclaw with a roar, while Leopardstar collided with Troutleap. Blackfoot and Tallstar faced each other, and Crowflight locked his teeth onto Littlecloud's tail. Darkpool waited for her chance, and exploded into action. She dove past Deadfoot. She gasped with horror as Stoneclaw, the RiverClan deputy, grabbed her leg with his teeth, and shook it, sending droplets of blood in all directions. Darkpool sliced his nose furiously, but the skillful deputy clawed at her back. Darkpool screeched, but pushed on. She managed to outrun the gray tom, and soon reached the enemy territory. Darkpool limped into the forest, only to collapse on a clump of bracken. "Get up!"

Darkpool groaned as she met the gaze of Tawnymask and Brambleclaw. She murmured, "Need…help!"

Darkpool realized even with blood dripping into her eyes, she could vividly see the resemblance between Tigerstar and the two ThunderClan warriors. She shook her head, and began to run past the patrol. Brambleclaw rushed after her, but she had a head start. Finally, Darkpool reached a bracken tunnel, and on the other side was the ThunderClan camp. Warriors surrounded her instantly, but Firestar called out, "Calm yourselves! Darkpool, what happened?"

"RiverClan and WindClan attacked us, they'll take my children if we lose! Firestar you must help!" Darkpool wailed.

Firestar looked around, but already warriors were preparing to fight. "Okay," He agreed, "ThunderClan shall fight!"

Mothflutter shrieked in a panic as Stormfur attacked, his fur bristling. She kicked him away, but was horrified. They were losing. Russetfur was already sprawled out in the medicine den, but many other warriors were bleeding from many wounds. Tigerstar had lost a life, as had Leopardstar, but he furiously circled the nursery. Mothflutter gasped with shock, as Darkpool burst into the camp, Firestar and his warriors at her side. Mothflutter purred to see her father's eyes widen with surprise, as Firestar knocked away the tabby that was attacking the ShadowClan leader. Tigerstar and Firestar eyed each other for a moment, before they both leapt back into the fray. Mothflutter yowled with delight; to see a tabby apprentice laden with cobwebs approach her. The tabby set down the herbs, and explained, "I'm Cinderpelt's apprentice, Leafpaw. I am here to help!"

Mothflutter dipped her head in greeting, and dragged Rowanclaw out of the battle. The young warrior's leg was badly torn, and his ears were shredded. Mothflutter ordered, "Lie still!"

The warrior obeyed, while Leafpaw handed Mothflutter the cobwebs with a mew of, "Sorry, but I've only been apprenticed for a quarter moon."

Mothflutter gave a quick nod, and bandaged Rowanclaw's leg. Rowanclaw blinked at her gratefully, and charged back into battle. Suddenly, Graystripe let out a low, eerie yowl, and the warriors parted to reveal Leopardstar, her teeth neatly pinned against Darkpool's throat.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the wait everybody, but I've been preoccupied lately :(**

Chapter 14

Skystalk stared in horror as Leopardstar forced Darkpool down. Tigerstar released the scrawny tom he was attacking, and faced Leopardstar with undisguised hatred. Leopardstar released Darkpool from her jaws, and placed a sheathed paw close to her throat. "All I have to do is unsheathe my claws Tigerstar. I suggest you hand over those two kits!" Leopardstar spat.

Tigerstar trembled, as he turned from his mate, and back to his kits. Who would he choose? Skystalk willed for Darkpool to attack Leopardstar, for Firestar to distract the spotted leader. Finally, Tigerstar growled regretfully, "Fine! Fine, you may have Sunkit."

Leopardstar purred as Tallpoppy lifted the tiny golden tom, and dropped him gently at Leopardstar's paws. Leopardstar nudged Sunkit over to where Mistyfoot stood, and promised Darkpool, "He will be a loyal addition to RiverClan."

Darkpool moaned with sorrow, but Leopardstar kicked her away and ordered, "Back now, we got what we came here for!"

Her warriors obeyed, but even Mistyfoot looked sheepish about caring for Sunkit. Tallstar snarled just before he left, "See how you like having your kits taken!"

Tigerstar shook his head, regret clouding his eyes. Darkpool hissed, "You should have let me die!"

"Leopardstar would have taken Sunkit either way." Cedarheart pointed out bitterly.

Tigerstar stepped towards Darkpool, but the queen ignored him and bundled Gentlekit into the den. Tigerstar turned to Skystalk, ordering, "Get some rest. You all fought hard."

Skystalk nodded, but watched as Firestar and Tigerstar surveyed each other. Tigerstar admitted, "We could have died without your help…thank you."

Firestar dipped his head, "Not bad for a kittypet eh?"

Skystalk gasped in delight, as Tigerstar managed a purr. The two leaders turned away, their pelts smooth. Skystalk collapsed in his nest, exhaustion clouding over him like a blow from a badger. He realized though, Willowspring hadn't fought in the battle. That wasn't right, she would have used that to prove her loyalty. Something wasn't right.

-The next gathering (A quarter moon later)-

Skystalk watched in anticipation as Tigerstar leapt upon the Great Rock. Leopardstar and Tallstar eyed each other coldly, but Tigerstar and Firestar gazed warmly at each other. Tigerstar began, "Cats of all clans, prey runs well in ShadowClan, but there is a member of my family who is missing…"

Tigerstar shot a glare at Leopardstar, who flicked her tail dismissively and replied, "Sunkit is one of our strongest kits. We own him by right, I won him."

"How dare you speak of my son as though he were prey! He is my son, from my direct bloodline, and he was born in ShadowClan!" Tigerstar roared.

Darkpool yowled in agreement, but some of her clanmates looked doubtful. How far would they go to protect a kit that was being well looked after in RiverClan? Stonefur stepped forward, "Mosspelt is already willing to nurse him along with Sparrowkit and Dawnkit."

Skystalk protested, "And yet you think Darkpool cannot provide for her own son?"

Troutleap and Rowanclaw raised their voices in agreement, but Leopardstar shifted positions so that her back was turned to the ShadowClan leader. Tallstar flattened his ears and sighed, "Rabbits are getting easier to catch now that Newleaf is on its way. And there will be new kits in the clan soon; Willowspring is expecting her first litter!"

A murmur of congratulations rippled through the clans, but Skystalk felt numb with regret. He remembered a time when he had intended to be the father of Willowspring's kits, but now all he could feel was a surge of pain and emptiness within him. He wanted a mate, but no cat would ever step forward. No cat cared.

Mothflutter stared in shock as Tigerstar accepted defeat over his son. Leopardstar proudly explained how healthy RiverClan was, and how they had a full nursery. Finally, Firestar stepped forward and began, "ThunderClan are healthy and strong, and Cinderpelt now has an apprentice; my daughter Leafpaw. Her sister Squirrelpaw has also been apprenticed to Dustpelt. My former deputy Whitestorm has decided to retire, and so Graystripe will be taking his place!"

The assembled cats yowled their approval, before Firestar went on, "There is nothing ore to report."

After the chanting of the names, there was a moment of silence. Tigerstar closed his eyes, and managed to murmur, "There…There is nothing left to discuss."

Leopardstar leapt down, and proudly wafted in the direction of her home. Before he left, Mudfur rasped in Mothflutter's ear, "I'll see that Sunkit is cared for."

Nutfrost let out a snort of contempt, and followed her mentor as he padded back to Leopardstar. Mothflutter sighed with defeat, knowing she would never be able to see what her young brother would have been able to accomplish. Suddenly, Tigerstar leapt down with Firestar, and waited for the other two clans to leave before announcing, "Warriors of ShadowClan and ThunderClan, we are going to take back my son with _force_!"

Firestar agreed, "It's not right for a kit to be stolen, no matter what clan it is from. ThunderClan will fight! Graystripe, we shall leave at dawn. I want Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Ferncloud, and Brambleclaw to come. Tigerstar will lead the first party."

"We will wait at the twoleg bridge for you, and then we will show Leopardstar how much my son means to me!" Tigerstar yowled triumphantly.

Mothflutter sighed with remorse. Sunkit would soon be home.

-Dawn (The battle)-

Troutleap tensed his muscles as Tigerstar led them into RiverClan territory. Firestar was holding back his band of warriors for when Tigerstar let out his battle cry. The great tabby leader crouched for a moment, fixing his vengeful eyes upon the RiverClan camp, until finally he strode into the camp. Stonefur caught sight of Tigerstar, and screeched, "Ambush!"

Tigerstar let out his ear-splitting caterwaul, and Firestar's patrol crashed into the camp. Leopardstar ordered, "Heavystep, guard the nursery! Stonefur you help him!"

Tigerstar hurled himself on the golden leader with a roar, while Firestar leapt onto Heavystep. Troutleap grappled with the nearest warrior, a sleek gray tom. Stormfur. The warrior attempted to flip Troutleap over, but the ShadowClan warrior knew that move. Easily dodging Stormfur, Troutleap nipped his leg and tossed him against the reed bed. Troutleap whipped around to face his next opponent, Blackclaw. The senior warrior leapt onto Troutleap's back, and forced him down, spitting, "You think you can just invade our camp?"

"You did the same to us!" Retorted Troutleap, before managing to kick the black tom away.

Blackclaw roared as he landed on a stone behind him, but his yowl caught in his throat as his eyes glazed. Troutleap gasped for air, but it didn't come. He had killed a cat. "No!" Screeched Mistyfoot as she barreled into the ShadowClan warrior.

Troutleap didn't have the strength to fight off the she-cat; it was as though his claws refused to tear any more flesh. Troutleap faintly heard Tigerstar shrieking in the distance, but he was too unconscious to tell. Wearily closing his eyes, Troutleap wondered if he would walk in the dark forest.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry, this is shorter than usual but I cannot find my charger and my computer is going to die soon. Thank you all so much for the moral support! I really needed it! Still, Acornleap is back people! *Cheer+confetti Hope u enjoy! (This chapter is kinda sad)**

Chapter 15

Mothflutter prickled uneasily as he heard wails from RiverClan. Beside her, Darkpool shifted uncomfortably, muttering, "I should be fighting for my son! Not sitting in the camp waiting."

"Tigerstar left you in charge of the camp," Mothflutter reminded her mother, "And if you left who would look after Gentlekit?"

Darkpool sighed and curled up, leaving Mothflutter alone with her worries. Only two warriors remained in the camp, Rowanclaw pacing nervously in the camp while Boulder sat guarding the entrance. Mothflutter began to carefully count her herbs, when a new cat padded into the medicine den. "Oh, Scratchkit you startled me!" Mothflutter purred with surprise to see her young nephew.

Scratchkit sat down calmly, and asked, "Has my father gone to war?"

"Yes, to fight for Sunkit."

"Well, I was listening to what some of the older apprentices were saying…well…is Sunkit really worth it?"

Mothflutter was caught off guard. She had always automatically agreed that Sunkit was important above all else, but she had never considered that he might be better off in RiverClan. _No, _Mothflutter scolded herself, _Darkpool would die if she lost another son._ "Sunkit is a member of ShadowClan, and purely of ShadowClan! He will be a great warrior, with the proper training of course. Speaking of which, have you thought about who your mentor will be?"

Scratchkit brightened, "Well, I was wondering if you would take me on as an apprentice?"

Mothflutter gasped with delight, "Of course I will mentor you! I will make you a great medicine cat if that is what you wish!"

Scratchkit dipped his head, and padded back to the nursery. Mothflutter smiled. She was fond of the small brown tabby, and was looking forward to teaching him. Suddenly, Mothflutter heard Boulder yelp with surprise. A small gray apprentice burst into the den, and wailed, "Mothflutter you must help me! Barkface is at the Moonstone, and Willowspring is birthing, but something is wrong!"

Soon Mothflutter had reached the WindClan nursery, inside Willowspring moaning softly. Mothflutter checked her, and decided, "I was right, the first kit is going to be born the wrong way round. Hang in there Willowspring!"

Willowspring managed to splutter, "I am glad it's you here, my friend."

Mothflutter stiffened, as if remembering playing with the queen as a kit. "Alright, bite down on this stick please, Kestrelpaw, grab those borage leaves!"

Soon, (I shall spare you the gory details!) Willowspring was nursing three small kits. Gorsepelt bounded inside, and gently curled around his mate. "I want to name the orange tom Foxkit, and the little she-kit, Moonkit."

It was true. The second oldest tom had a ginger coat, with black paws and tail tip similar to a fox. Moonkit was a silvery gray she-cat, with markings similar to Willowspring. Gorsepelt suggested, "How about Oakkit, for the brown tom?"

Willowspring purred, "Oakkit, Foxkit, and Moonkit. Welcome to WindClan my dear ones." Willowspring paused to look at Mothflutter before she rasped, "Thank you, my dear friend."

Troutleap barreled into his next attacker. Blackclaw's death had been forgotten, and was replaced by vengeance. Stormfur viciously slashed Troutleap's ears, hissing menacingly as he did so. Suddenly, Troutleap caught sight of Leopardstar dragging Sunkit out of the nursery. There was a strange air of danger about the leader that made Troutleap shiver. Kicking Stormfur away, Tigerstar's son flew towards the RiverClan leader. Leopardstar whipped around to face him, but instead of attacking turned tail and sped out of her camp. Troutleap followed instantly, surprised by Leopardstar's speed and agility despite Sunkit's wailing. Out of nowhere, Leopardstar dropped Sunkit and pinned him, warning Troutleap, "Stay back!" Troutleap froze, and Leopardstar lashed her tail, eyeing him warily before continuing, "So, they tell me you are Tigerstar's most loyal attendant, let's put that to the test."

Leopardstar shifted slightly, making herself comfortable before continuing, "Now, what clan was Tigerstar originally from?"

Troutleap pricked his ears, and demanded, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Answer!" Spat Leopardstar, a strange gleam lighting her eyes.

"T-ThunderClan." Stammered Troutleap.

"Very good, I never thought he'd admit that to anyone, let alone his 'pride and joy'. All right, answer this correctly and I'll want to know if it's not _you_ Tigerstar. Who was Tigerstar's mate just before he met Darkpool?"

Troutleap remembered the burning hostility of Tawnymask and Brambleclaw at the last gathering, and answered, "Goldenflower."

"Wrong! I was Tigerstar's mate!" Screeched Leopardstar.

A river of tears made their sluggish way down Leopardstar's muzzle, and Troutleap could see the proud RiverClan leader trembling with regret. She turned her head for a moment, leaving Sunkit staring up mercilessly at his older brother. Finally, Leopardstar managed to growl, "Now, to punish your father I am going to take the life of his son!"

Troutleap bristled, preparing to fight for his life when suddenly; Leopardstar unsheathed her claws and ripped them across Sunkit's small throat. The young kit let out a small gasp in surprise, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp.

Troutleap didn't remember who he was. He didn't remember the code; he didn't remember Leopardstar was clan leader. All he knew was that he had just seen this cat kill his brother. Troutleap threw himself on Leopardstar; blinded by despair and fury he scraped his hind claws against the leader. Leopardstar attempted to kick him off, but Troutleap was a strong warrior. Troutleap slashed at the she-cat again and again, but was soon forced off. He didn't bother turning to see Blackfoot dragging him back. Breaking down sobbing beside Sunkit, Troutleap felt a wave of grief so powerful he wanted to willingly drown in it.

Darkpool awoke to the sound of Gentlekit whimpering. It had already been a moon since Sunkit had died, but Gentlekit was still waking to nightmares. Darkpool didn't know what to do. She felt as though she was doing well by staying with the clan, but part of her regretted ever leaving her housefolk. "Mama, is father going to send me away too?" Whimpered Gentlekit.

"Never! I would kill him if he even mentioned it." Darkpool reassured her daughter bitterly.

Tallpoppy roused from her sleep, and purred, "We'll all fight to keep you dear. Now, are you going to ask the new apprentices about their first day?"

Gentlekit brightened, and padded out into the camp. Darkpool padded out with her daughter protectively, glaring around at the other warriors. Blackfoot opened his mouth but Darkpool silenced it with a glare. She wasn't leaving her daughter's side. Not until she joined Sunkit in StarClan.


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's the update (Way to take your time Acornleap ;)) This chapter is deep, I'm just gonna be flat out honest…**

Chapter 16

Troutleap lay on his side, boredom and sleepiness creeping upon him. He rolled over and gazed at his mate. Appleleaf sat washing herself, but looked up as Troutleap rolled over. She informed him, "I'm going to go help out Skystalk with his new apprentice!"

Troutleap sighed. He remembered his eager daughter Hiddenpaw following her new mentor out into the forest. Grumbling with loneliness, Troutleap wandered into the forest. He hadn't meant to reach twolegplace, hadn't even anticipated it, but he found himself there all the same. Troutleap remembered that his mother was a kittypet, and couldn't help but feel a pang of shame. Shaking his head, Troutleap leapt atop the fence. He didn't expect anything to happen, until a delicate black-an-white she-cat with fierce amber eyes leapt up beside him. The newcomer blinked at Troutleap expectantly, and purred, "Not many housecats come into my garden! So, which house is yours?"

Troutleap wrinkled his nose with disgust, and spat, "I am not a kittypet, I am Troutleap, warrior of ShadowClan."

"Well, Troutleap warrior of ShadowClan, my name is Apache. I've heard about the four clans, my brother says they are just tales for kits."

"Do I look like a story to you?"

"Well I guess not…will you tell me about the clans?"

Troutleap hesitated. Would he abandon his duties for the sake of a kittypet? He glanced back at Apache, and the longing in her eyes made him melt. Settling down, he started off with the warrior code.

Darkpool gasped with delight as she caught a mouse between her jaws. After setting it down carefully, Darkpool began to lick her paws. "You've still got it." Purred a tom from behind her.

Darkpool whirled around, but she couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, she spotted a pair of amber eyes up a tree. Tigerstar stretched lazily, flexing every muscle within him. Darkpool rolled her eyes, "Don't do that! You startled me!"

Tigerstar rumbled as he leapt down from the tree, and twined around his mate. Darkpool purred, and asked, "Have you seen Troutleap?"

Tigerstar stiffened, and growled, "He's not back at the camp?"

"No, I-I thought he was with you!" Darkpool stammered.

Tigerstar groaned, "Great, now we have to go look for him. You know twolegplace; you can go there first. I know the forest better than any cat; I'll go _there_ first."

The pair set off, Darkpool calling her son's name as she went. When she reached the small houses, she suddenly found herself in a place. A very familiar place. A very, _very_ familiar place! Darkpool realized she was standing outside her old garden. The place where she was still Sasha. Leaping up the fence, Darkpool scanned the other houses. Nothing very impressive, not much had changed. Darkpool gasped with horror, as she locked eyes with an unfamiliar she-cat. A black-and-white she-cat, with amber eyes and a perfectly glossy coat. Darkpool felt her claws tighten, as she recognized the black tom sitting beside the kittypet; Troutleap. Once Darkpool had reached them, she yowled, "Troutleap! What are you doing?"

Troutleap whipped around, horror lighting his eyes. The housecat asked in a voice as-smooth-as-honey, "What's wrong Troutleap? Who is _she_?"

"My, uh, she's um…Darkpool this is Apache, Apache, this is Darkpool, my mother!" Troutleap stumbled.

Apache leapt down into her garden, and yowled, "You didn't say anything about your mother! But, I guess that's what I should expect from a ShadowClan tom! I'll see you tomorrow Troutleap!"

Darkpool fixed Troutleap with her icy glare, before shrieking, "What did I clearly say? You should've listened! What were you not to do? Why could you not obey? You don't understand…"

Troutleap leapt down beside her, and his mother went on, "Don't you know what's out there in the world?"

"Kittypets?"

"Housecats yes, but wolves and humans too…stay with us! You're Troutleap! A clan cat…the son of Tigerstar. You have a mate and kits. Stay in the forest."

"I am an adult!"

Darkpool snorted, "Someone has to shield you from the world. Stay with me! Do not go!"

Troutleap hung his head. He had begun to grow fond of Apache. She was so smart and quick, beautiful too, different from predictable plain Appleleaf. Troutleap suddenly remembered another cat he wanted to talk to. "I'm going back to the camp, okay?"

Skystalk prowled just outside of WindClan, waiting for a patrol. He wanted to know how Willowspring was, and if her kits were healthy. She would want to know about his life too surely? Skystalk stiffened as a patrol came into sight. Mudclaw, Webfoot, and Tornear followed by Willowspring padded to the border. Willowspring tasted the air, and recognition flashed in her eyes. "You go on ahead I'll catch up." She called to them.

Once the patrol had left, Skystalk crept out of his hiding. Willowspring sat with her back to Skystalk, and then whispered, "What is it?"

"I…I wanted to know how your kits were doing! I thought you might want to know how I was…" Skystalk trailed off hopefully.

Willowspring Turned to face him, and Skystalk could see she wasn't the same sweet apprentice. She was still charming, yes, but in a more adult tone. "Skystalk, I have a family. Three kits, a mate, we can't keep doing this!"

Skystalk padded up so that they stood face-to-face, and growled, "Do you know what it did to me when you took that…that WindClan fool as a mate! I have always loved you! I have no one! No cat cares about me in ShadowClan!"

"Then come to WindClan! It's your birthclan after all!" Willowspring fixed her gentle eyes upon him hopefully.

Skystalk shook his head, "I have an apprentice, a rank in ShadowClan. That actually means something to me."

Willowspring lowered her head; "Your own kin means _nothing_ to you?" She shook her head, "You're not the same cat I left in ShadowClan."

Willowspring turned away, and began to walk back to her camp. "Willowspring, wait! I-I can explain…please!"

The she-cat paused in her tracks, her back still turned to the ShadowClan tom. She didn't utter a word. After a moment, in which Skystalk prayed she would say something, Willowspring continued to walk away. "Willowspring no! Don't do this to me! I'll die without you!"

Soon however, the WindClan queen had vanished. Skystalk collapsed, knowing it would never be the same between them. With a last desperate measure, Skystalk leapt up, and screeched, "You'll be sorry when I'm dead! I'll never forgive you for what you've done!"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Troutleap padded out of the warriors' den, eager to get to twolegplace. Although he had already been visiting Apache for a moon and a half, no cat had questioned where he snuck off everyday. Creeping out of the camp, Troutleap jumped at the sound of Splashpaw, as the young tom asked, "What are you doing father?"

Troutleap straightened, and demanded, "You shouldn't be here, you should be with your mentor! Where _is_ Littlecloud?"

"I, um, I snuck away from the training." Splashpaw admitted.

Troutleap glared at his son shamefully, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to training!"

Splashpaw dove back into the bushes instantly, Troutleap sighing with relief. Troutleap continued to pad to twolegplace, and leapt up onto the fence. "Apache?" Hissed the black tom.

A young white tom with black points and striped legs joined Troutleap on the fence. He sniffed Troutleap, and meowed, "You must be that clan cat meeting up with my sister. Fishlegs right?"

"Troutleap." Troutleap snarled, "Apache mentioned you, said you thought I was a story for kits."

"Well I guess I was wrong." The tom added more darkly, "I've still been deciding whether or not you two should keep seeing each other." Leaping down into his own garden, he yowled, "I'm on the fence about it!"

"Troutleap! You came!"

Troutleap turned to see Apache clambering up the fence. She twined around the tom, purring, "I was waiting for you!"

"I met your brother." Troutleap growled.

Apache tipped her head, "You met Ascot? Wonderful! Did you like him?"

"Like him? I, er, he was…great!" Troutleap quickly grinned.

Apache blushed, "Great! Listen, we need to talk about the future."

Troutleap fastened his claws tighter into the fence, and gulped, "The future?"

"Yes, I…I'm pregnant." Apache admitted.

Troutleap fell off the fence, his mind whirling. What could he possibly do? This would ruin his life. Apache leapt down beside him, and murmured, "I was born a kittypet, but I'm willing to give it up for you."

Hawkclaw yawned as he stretched out in the sun. Ravenpaw lay beside him, enjoying the sun's warmth. "Hawkclaw, come here please!"

Hawkclaw sighed as he padded into the barn, and glanced expectantly at his mate. Sorreltail sat wrestling with Pineleaf and Tigerfang. Pineleaf was a smooth-pelted she-cat, with Heather-blue eyes. Tigerfang was a bushy tailed tabby tom, similar to Tigerstar, except Tigerfang's stripes were light gray. Pineleaf demanded, "When can we visit the pine forest? You promised to take us,"

"To the oak forest!" Tigerfang agreed.

Hawkclaw sighed, "When you're old enough, and when you've learnt enough battle moves."

The two littermates bounded off, and Sorreltail murmured, "They are seven moons old, you should start teaching them more hunting moves. Battle moves are important yes, but hunger can kill as easily as claws."

Hawkclaw nodded, and padded outside. Barley padded up to him, a fat mouse in his jaws. "Hungry? Your kits certainly are!" Barley purred.

"Actually Barley, I could use your help. You're good with the kits, and I need to teach them more advanced hunting moves." Hawkclaw ventured.

Barley dipped his head, genially pleased. Hawkclaw turned away, and padded to the edge of the moorland. WindClan's borders, made so clear. Hawkclaw turned his head and padded to the Thunderpath. He thought back to crossing it, when it had seemed a good idea. He looked back at his kits, and realized, he had chosen wisely. ThunderClan would judge them, ShadowClan would scorn them, BloodClan would kill them, but Ravenpaw and Barely had welcomed them.

Mothflutter padded out of her den, and yawned, "Alright, today is the day we will journey to the Moonstone to share tongues with our ancestors. The other medicine cats will be there, so be on your best behavior."

Scratchpaw nodded at his mentor eagerly, and padded out of the den, his jaws clamped over marigold leaves. Suddenly, he locked eyes with a black and white she-cat standing beside Troutleap. Scratchpaw padded up to the newcomer uncertainly, and his father purred nervously, "Scratchpaw, this is Apache, my, uh."

"I'm his mate, and I'm going to have his kits." Apache butted in.

-The next moon-

Scratchpaw padded up to Tigerstar, and the leader sighed, "Apache is fitting in better than I expected. Even if she agreed to only be a queen and never a warrior."

"I feel sorry for Appleleaf, she really misses Troutleap." Scratchpaw sighed.

Tigerstar doubtfully glanced over at Appleleaf and Troutleap. Appleleaf had her back turned on the black tom, her eyes shadowed. Troutleap looked pained, sharing a rabbit with Apache, her belly swollen. Apache's stern eyes fixed on Troutleap, and the warrior quickly glanced back down at his meal. Apache went on, "I think we should name one of our kits Tigerkit, after Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar rumbled with pride, but his eyes were still downcast. "You're ashamed of what Troutleap did aren't you?" Scratchpaw murmured.

"_You_ aren't ashamed of him? He abandoned your littermates and your mother for a _kittypet_, I would be ashamed if I were you." Tigerstar snarled viciously.

"Father, calm yourself. That was Troutleap's choice." Came the strong voice of Mothflutter.

Tigerstar's fierce eyes warmed at the sight of his daughter, and he purred, "Mothflutter, my one kit still I can still be proud of."

Mothflutter sighed at her father. Glancing over at Blackfoot, Mothflutter realized he was slouching lower than ever. His eyes were hollow, and he had a sniffle. Suddenly, the warrior began coughing wildly. Something was wrong with the deputy, and it wasn't normal.


	19. Chapter 18

Allegiances (The new ones)

**Allegiances:**

**_ThunderClan_****:**

**Leader: Firestar- Handsome ginger tom**

**Deputy: Whitestorm- White long furred tom**

**Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt- Fluffy gray she-cat**

**Warriors: Graystripe- Long furred dark gray tom**

**Brambleclaw- Sleek Brown tabby tom**

**Darkstripe- Sleek black-and-gray tabby tom**

**Ferncloud- Speckled gray she-cat**

**Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat**

**Longtail- Black and white striped tom**

**Mousefur- Dusky brown tabby she-cat**

**Thornclaw- Golden tabby tom**

**Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom**

**Tawnymask- Tawny gray she-cat**

**Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom**

**Ashfur- Gray speckled tom**

**Frostfur- Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Goldenflower- Pale ginger she-cat**

**Cloudtail- Thick-furred white tom**

**Queens: Willowpelt- Very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes**

**Elders: One-eye- Pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan**

**Smallear- Gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in ThunderClan**

**Dappletail- Once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat**

**Speckletail- Pale tabby**

**_ShadowClan:_**

**Leader: Tigerstar- Big brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, formerly of ThunderClan**

**Deputy: Blackfoot- Large white tom with huge jet black paws, formerly a rouge**

**Medicine Cat: Mothflutter- Golden tabby she-cat ****Apprentice: Scratchpaw**

**Warriors: Oakfur- Small brown tom**

**Apprentice: Fallenpaw**

**Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom**

**Apprentice: Splashpaw**

**Troutleap- Black tom**

**Skystalk- Light gray tom**

**Apprentice: Hiddenpaw**

**Boulder- Skinny gray tom, formerly a rogue**

**Apprentice: **

**Appleleaf- Tabby she-cat**

**Darkpool- Tawny she-cat with a dark tail and brilliant blue eyes**

**Russetfur- Dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rogue**

**Cedarheart- Black tom**

**Jaggedtooth- Huge tabby tom, formerly a rogue**

**Rowanclaw- Orange tom**

**Queens: Tallpoppy- Long legged brown tabby she-cat**

**Darkpool- Tawny she-cat with a dark tail and brilliant blue eyes: Mother of Tigerstar's Kits: Sunkit- Golden tom; Gentlekit- Light tabby she-cat**

**_WindClan:_**

**Leader: Tallstar- Black-and-white tom with a very long tail**

**Deputy- Deadfoot- Black tom with a twisted paw**

**Medicine Cat: Barkface- Short tailed brown tom**

**Warriors: Mudclaw- Mottled dark brown tom**

**Webfoot- Dark gray tabby tom**

**Tornear- Tabby tom**

**Tawnyfur- Golden brown she-cat**

**Onewhisker- Brown tabby tom**

**Gorsepelt- Light brown tabby tom**

**Runningbrook- Light gray tabby she-cat**

**Queens: Willowspring- Creamy brown she-cat with darker points; Mother of Gorsepelt's kits: Foxkit- Ginger tom with brown points; Moonkit- Silvery gray she-cat; Oakkit- Brown tom**

**Morningflower- Tortoiseshell queen**

**Whitetail- Small white she-cat**

**_RiverClan:_**

**Leader: Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat**

**Deputy: Stonefur- Gray tom with battle scarred ears**

**Stormfur- Gray tom**

**Medicine Cat: Mudfur- Long-haired light brown tom**

**Warriors: Blackclaw- Smoky black tom**

**Heavystep- Thickset tabby tom**

**Dawnlight- Very pale golden she-cat**

**Mistyfoot- Gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Feathertail- Pale tabby she-cat**

**Loudbelly- Dark brown tom**

**Queens: Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat**

Chapter 18

Willowspring's eyes snapped open at the sound of her kits. _Already awake,_ Willowspring sighed. Gorsepelt stuck his head into the den, and purred, "Good morning sleepyhead!"

"G-Good morning," Willowspring yawned, as she padded out of the den. Tallstar was sitting atop the clanrock, his eyes blazing. "Warriors of WindClan, RiverClan have crossed the border!"

Shocked echoes rippled across the camp, replaced by enraged yowls. Tallstar held up a tail for silence, before continuing, "We will not let this continue! Deadfoot, I'm placing you responsible for creating a guard at the border. The rest of you have the camp battle ready, and I will lead a party to strike RiverClan."

The warriors yowled their approval, and the clan cascaded into motion. Crowflight was instantly tense, his muscles itching with the temptation of battle. "Crowflight, be careful out there!" Willowspring murmured as she padded up.

Crowflight purred, "Don't worry, I won't let those fish-brains hurt any of your kits."

"Neither will I," Agreed Gorsepelt, padding up.

"Gorsepelt and Mudclaw, you two will guard the border." Deadfoot called over to them.

"What! I should be on the battle patrol!" Mudclaw protested, "You know I'm one of the best fighters in the clan!"

Deadfoot nodded his head, "Yes, but you can use that strength to stop those RiverClan cats trying to cross the border. Gorsepelt, you will do this to protect your kits."

Mudclaw opened his mouth, but sighed and padded away. Gorsepelt touched noses with his kits, while Willowspring nuzzled him. "You be careful." She murmured.

Gorsepelt purred, "I love you."

"I love _you_," Willowspring rumbled back.

The warriors padded out of the camp with Tallstar, their tails high with anticipation. Willowspring purred and padded back to the entrance to the nursery. Settling down, the queen sank into sleep. Opening her eyes, Willowspring was in a misty field. As her eyes adjusted to the brighter surroundings, she could see the WindClan camp. Warriors sat outside, purring and waiting for her. Gorsepelt stepped forward, his eyes shining brightly as he yowled, "Willowspring!"

Willowspring purred as she stepped closer, but suddenly a cat yowled from behind her. Turning around, the WindClan queen spotted the ShadowClan border. Appleleaf, Mothflutter, Troutleap, Tigerstar, Darkpool, they were all waiting for her. Skystalk stepped forward, his eyes shining brightly as he called, "C'mon Willowspring, we've been waiting for you."

Willowspring began to tremble as Gorsepelt called her name, and then Skystalk, and then her kits came bouncing forward next to Gorsepelt. "We can start a new family Willowspring!" Begged Skystalk.

"I'll take care of you!" Gorsepelt promised.

Skystalk yowled, "Willowspring please, I need you!"

"Our kits need you Willowspring!" Gorsepelt begged.

Willowspring screeched, "Enough!"

Willowspring's eyes snapped open. She was still lying outside of the nursery, but Barkface was gazing down at her worriedly. "Are you alright Willowspring? Your kits were worried."

Foxkit, Oakkit, and Moonkit bounded over to their mother, their expressions anxious. "I-I'm fine. I was just having a bit of a dream that's all!" Willowspring purred, waving her tail briskly.

The medicine cat shrugged, and padded away. _Out of those lives, which one was the right life?_ Willowspring wondered, trembling slightly.

Mothflutter padded out of the medicine den at the sound of Tigerstar's battle roar. The tabby leader looked furious, as he yowled, "Warriors of ShadowClan, rogues have crossed the border!"

"How is that possible?" Demanded Russetfur.

Apache trembled, "Rogues! Oh no! What if-,"

"They won't take your kits Apache, get back to the nursery." Tigerstar growled.

"Kittypet," Muttered Skystalk as Apache trotted away.

Tigerstar shook his head, "We need two battle patrols; an attack party and a counterattack party."

The warriors nodded eagerly, and their leader went on, "Skystalk, you will lead the counterattack party. Choose who you like. Appleleaf, Cedarheart, Rowanclaw, Oakfur, Littlecloud, and Boulder, bring your apprentices and join me on the battle party."

"Of course Tigerstar!" Skystalk nodded.

Tigerstar bounded down, and waited for his clanmates to prepare. Once they were ready to leave, Tigerstar easily strode out of the camp. Mothflutter sighed, "Scratchpaw, we should collect more cobwebs."

The pair padded out of the camp. Scratchpaw bounded ahead until he reached a small crevice in the ground. "I've been saving these ones!" Scratchpaw piped up.

Mothflutter purred proudly, "Well done!"

The two began to gather the cobwebs, until they heard the first screeches of battle. Mothflutter gasped. The shrieks were getting closer. "Get back to the camp! Now!"

Scratchpaw grabbed the cobwebs, and thundered back to the camp. Mothflutter gasped as more terrified screams became clear. "Quick! Grab Tigerstar and get back to the camp!"

Littlecloud burst through the foliage, dragging Tigerstar with the help of Hiddenpaw. Mothflutter gasped with horror. The entire patrols were filing into the camp. Mothflutter raced inside, dutifully checking each warrior for flesh wounds. With Scratchpaw on duty, Mothflutter was able to check her father. When she went to nudge him however, the leader didn't stir. Mothflutter suddenly stopped, her heart frozen with pain and terror. Tigerstar, the mighty leader who had led ShadowClan through some of the hardest times, who was the father of three litters, who had sworn to protect Mothflutter's family, was dead.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Troutleap sank to his haunches in shock as Mothflutter screeched, "Tigerstar! No!"

Tigerstar was dead. The period of great peace that had lasted for moons was over. Blackfoot limped over, and crouched beside his leader. Blackfoot, loyal and true, was dying. Mothflutter had told Troutleap and no other cat. He had been bitten by a rat, but had refused to speak of it to any cat. Though he never mentioned it, he was kept away from the others. Would he make it to the Moonstone?

Troutleap turned his head and padded away. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't put up with Apache's pestering, Appleleaf's pained expression every time she gazed at him, his kits' hatred, his father's disapproval, and his clan's hostility. So much had gone wrong, so so much in Troutleap's dull life was indecent. _StarClan, show me the truth. Which of us has the right life?_

Mothflutter paced inside her den. The night was young, but Blackfoot's coughing had become worse. The deputy shook himself, and croaked, "Mothflutter, Scratchpaw, let's go."

The medicine cats nodded, and followed their new leader to the Moonstone. Blackfoot padded quickly, refusing to be shaken by his limp. He was going to get nine lives, and he was going to live. That was exactly what he had told Mothflutter when she told him he was dying. "Feeling alright?" Scratchpaw asked his leader.

"Oh, I *cough* I'm fine." Blackfoot sniffled.

Mothflutter glanced at him. Blackfoot was clearly not fine. His eyelids were now heavy, and he was slowing down. Beginning to pant, Blackfoot crumpled onto his side, his eyes losing focus. "Blackfoot!" Mothflutter rushed to help her friend, but it was too late.

Blackfoot was dead. ShadowClan was leaderless. _Idiot! _Mothflutter cursed herself, _why did you let him go in his condition? StarClan, which of us has the right life?_

Skystalk paced inside the camp, his eyes downcast. Blackfoot's sickness was his fault. It had been his idea to go to Carrionplace, and it had been his idea to eat the rat. The _dead_ rat. Skystalk reflected on his life. He had been abducted from his birthclan as a kit, judged by the other clans for his loyalty to his imprisoner's clan, hated by his one love, and now responsible for Tigerstar's death. It had been him. Skystalk smirked to himself, pleased by his handy work.

He had met the rogues alone days before Tigerstar's incident. He had asked them, 'kill the monster that stole two kits.' The rogues, hadn't committed a crime, they had done a favor for a favor. Skystalk agreed to allow them hunting rights in the territory, once he became leader. Watching Tigerstar die was, surprisingly easy. Mainly because he viewed Tigerstar an empowered killer. But now that Blackfoot probably wouldn't make it as far as the border, he would forge a sign from StarClan, and become the most powerful warrior in all of ShadowClan.

But, it still pained him to imagine the pain-stricken face of Mothflutter and Troutleap. _Troutleap! That mouse-brained fool deserved to feel real pain. But Mothflutter…Mothflutter is special._ Skystalk shook his head. He had only had feelings for two she-cats in his life; Willowspring, of course, and Mothflutter. _StarClan, judge me for what I am about to do._

Hawkclaw leapt for a mouse, and grabbed it easily. "Father, look what I caught!"

Hawkclaw turned to see Pineleaf carrying a huge rabbit. Pride mingled throughout Hawkclaw, and he purred, "Well done! You're a fine hunter!"

The two kits had grown, halfway to becoming full-sized cats. Tigerfang was faster when it came to growing though, the tom was already up to Hawkclaw's mid-neck. While Pineleaf was the swiftest hunter, Tigerfang was the merciless fighter. Sorreltail settled down just outside the barn, her belly beginning to swell. More kits, how would Hawkclaw manage? The barn was full as it was, but Tigerfang already had plans. "I am going to join ShadowClan!" Tigerfang had announced a day ago.

Hawkclaw was going to argue, but he realized if he held back his son, he would be no better than Tigerstar. Hawkclaw suddenly realized how he must appear to StarClan. The coward, who had run away rather than be judged by his clan, _StarClan, judge me by my sins._

Willowspring gazed fondly at her kits. Gorsepelt was sitting close outside, standing guard. Willowspring sighed. They had lost the battle, and they had lost Deadfoot. Willowspring reflected that Tallstar had chosen Mudclaw to take the old deputy's place. Mudclaw _was_ a good warrior in his own ways, but not in the ways of a leader. Willowspring lowered her head. What was her life in the eyes of StarClan? Had she done well? She had played the role of prisoner before returning to her true clan. But, in her desperation to be loyal, she had turned away cats she had feelings for. Troutleap, well, he has Appleleaf. But Skystalk…she had triggered the rage within him. What would he do?

Glancing back at her family, she realized she wouldn't change a thing. Although she was the one who chose to run, she didn't regret it now. _StarClan, judge me how you may, but I am happy._

Darkpool settled inside the nursery. How could this have happened? She had lost so much. First her housefolk, then Sunkit, and now Tigerstar. Gentlekit, the sweetest daughter Darkpool could have wished for, was now fatherless, and brotherless. Darkpool rolled the thought of StarClan watching her, and murmured to herself, "The kittypet, turned rogue, turned warrior."

How did she appear in StarClan's eyes? The loyal warrior who had provided two litters to ShadowClan? Or the kittypet, who was perhaps tricked into becoming a warrior. _If there really is a StarClan out there, I, um, I want you to judge me for my actions, and if you can somehow forgive me for all the wrong that I have done, you might one day let me join your ranks, so that I can be with Tigerstar._

**Dear Reader(s),**

**You have just read (Or at least I hope you've just read) these warriors' pleas to their ancestors. Troutleap the cheater, Mothflutter the careless, Skystalk the traitor, Hawkclaw the coward, Willowspring the loyal, and Darkpool the just. In your eyes, before I post the last chapter, please let me know in the reviews, who deserves forgiveness for their sins? Just a thought**

**-A**


	21. Chapter 20

**LAST CHAPTER! But don't worry, I'll post an epilogue! Thank you all so much for your support, and I'm happy to have gotten this far! See you later ;) -A**

Chapter 20

Skystalk leapt to his paws as Mothflutter and Scratchpaw entered the camp. He blinked at the dead body they were carrying, and his heart beat triumphantly within him. Darkpool gasped, "No!"

"Who in the name of StarClan will be our leader now?" Demanded Hiddenpaw.

Russetfur, Pinescar, and Lightningstripe crouched beside the dead deputy. The two littermates shifted closer to their mother, who buried her nose in Blackfoot's fur. "StarClan will decide who our new leader will be. For now, we grieve for Blackfoot." Mothflutter sighed.

Scratchpaw padded to his mentor, carrying stalks of lavender. Skystalk turned up his nose. He needed to get moving if he were to create his sign. The warrior trembled slightly, knowing what he was about to do was dangerous, but he needed to do this if he were to become the leader of ShadowClan.

The gray warrior carefully grabbed a piece of lavender, and broke the flower away from the stalk. _Perfect! _Skystalk purred. Half of his sign was completed, now for the finishing touch. The warrior dropped the stalk in the center of the camp. Climbing up to the highest branch of a spruce tree above the camp, and waited for the moon to reach it's peak. _Come on come on!_ The warrior purred with delight as the moon entered it's highest state, but just before he could pull a weak ranch away to beam light onto the lavender stalk, he heard Mothflutter screech, "A sign! A sign! StarClan have chosen our new leader!"

Skystalk purred with delight. They had found his sign more easily than he had expected. The warrior jumped down into the camp with ease, but his calm seized to a halt at the sight of Mothflutter's sign.

Troutleap had just returned to the camp with a fish, common if you hunted near the thicker swamps in ShadowClan territory. But the fish was beginning to leap, and Skystalk felt sick as he started to recognize the markings of a trout on the fish. "Troutleap is to be the new leader of ShadowClan!"

Willowspring watched proudly as her kits padded towards their new mentors. Foxpaw had been apprenticed to Webfoot, while Moonpaw and Onewhisker had been paired. Willowspring still felt uneasy about her son Oakpaw being apprenticed to Mudclaw. The mottled brown warrior was strict and cruel, not the right background for the apprentice. "This is the best day of my life!" Gorsepelt trembled with excitement as he twined his tail with Willowspring's.

The queen nodded with equal pride, and watched as her grown kits padded away. "Willowspring, patrol?"

Willowspring dipped her head at Tawnyfur, and the two she-cats padded away. The former queen followed the senior warrior as the two padded closer to the RiverClan border, her fur prickling. Two RiverClan cats were sitting waiting at the border. Stonefur padded forward first, and explained coldly, "Leopardstar decided to retire. I am on my way to collect my nine lives."

"Yeah, so don't get in our way!" Spat Nutfrost, only to be cuffed by Mudfur.

Willowspring and Tawnyfur bowed their heads solemnly, and Willowspring agreed, "She was a great leader, let us pray she will continue to pass on her knowledge to future generations. I am sure you will make a worthy successor."

Stonefur dipped his head, and The WindClan patrol led the foreigners away. Tallstar accepted the news honorably, and nodded at Stonefur, "Good luck."

Willowspring watched calmly as the three RiverClan cats padded to Mothermouth, their tails high in the air. _I wonder if I'll see Blackfoot doing that when he earns his lives,_ Willowspring mused to herself. The young she-cat suddenly felt a wave of peace wash over her. Her clan was strong and safe, her family was stable and caring, and she knew, she would find a brighter future. For the first time in moons, Willowspring padded to the oak tree her mate had shown her. She knew who would be there.

Troutleap trembled with anticipation as he reached the Moonstone. It was the day after his sign from StarClan had been discovered, and the day after Skystalk's plan had been revealed. Troutleap remembered the feeling of betrayal His friend had caused him, and Troutleap had banished him as punishment.

"Ready?" Mothflutter asked her brother excitedly.

"Ready." Troutleap purred.

The three cats touched the stone, and fell into a dream. Troutleap felt the hairs on his back rise as he noticed star-pelted cats began to appear around him. A thick-furred black she-cat approached him, her pelt slightly faded, showing her age. "Welcome Troutleap, to StarClan! I am Shadowstar, the first leader of ShadowClan. I give you your first life. I give you a life of loyalty. Stay loyal to the warrior code, and protect your clan above all else."

Troutleap felt strength flow through him, with a mixture of solitude and fear. Shadowstar blinked slowly as she padded away, and was replaced by a familiar face. "Sunkit!" Troutleap gasped with delight and sorrow.

Sunkit beamed at his older brother, and squeaked, "I give you a life of caring. Care well for the cats of your clan both young and old."

Troutleap touched noses with the tiny tom, and harmony filed through him. He felt joy and trust beam throughout him, while Sunkit whispered, "Say hi to Mama for me!"

The older warrior's heart thumped harder as Sunkit scampered beneath the paws of a familiar tom. Tigerstar strode forward, and nodded, "Welcome my strong son. You have done many wrongs in your life, but that is behind you. I give you a life of forgiving. Forget your mistakes and move forward to the future!"

Troutleap gasped as searing pain welded through him, and when he gazed at his father in confusion Tigerstar explained, "The past can hurt just as much as a battle." Leaning in closer the leader hissed, "Forget about Appleleaf. She may be hurt by the past but she has found love again."

The black warrior stared at Tigerstar in shock, but then he realized what the former leader had meant. Appleleaf _had_ been spending time with Littlecloud, more time than usual. As Tigerstar padded back to Sunkit, a new cat replaced him. "You know me?" Asked the strong looking tom before the new leader.

"Runningnose! It's good to see you again!" Troutleap purred happily, but the old medicine cat silenced him with a look.

Runningnose rasped, "I give you a life of trust. Look to your warrior ancestors for guidance and trust our clear judgment."

Fear and negligence cascaded through Troutleap like a claw wound. Runningnose nodded at Mothflutter before turning away to reveal Blackfoot. The tall deputy nodded proudly at Troutleap, and purred, "I give you a life of strength. Use it well when protecting your clanmates, and when fighting your own terrors."

Troutleap flinched as fire and ice struck him at the same time. Pain seared through him, and Blackfoot padded away. Next was a ragged mottled brown tom. "I am Raggedstar, former leader of ShadowClan. I give you a life of energy. Use it well when teaching your clan."

Lightning crackled beneath Troutleap's pelt, and he felt adrenalin pulse through every fiber of his being. Raggedstar padded back to the line of cats, and an equally ragged she-cat took his place. "I am Yellowfang. Though I was trained to be a ShadowClan warrior, I died a ThunderClan medicine cat. I give you a life of compassion. Use it well when caring for the kits of your clan, and for the ones you love."

Warmth and hope swarmed through Troutleap, and a purr filled his lungs. The second to last cat stepped forward, and nodded, "My name is Nutwhisker. I was Yellowfang's littermate. I give you a life of nobility. Use it when facing challenges for your clan, and when fighting battles."

Heat flushed through the black warrior, and he managed to dip his head in understanding. Finally, the last cat padded to greet him. "Greetings young one, I am Pinestar, Tigerstar's father. I gave up my leadership to become a housecat, perhaps not a popular choice, but one I chose. Like your mother, I had to make a decision that would affect those around me greatly, and I chose wrong, unlike Darkpool. I give you a life of responsibility. You are responsible for what happens to ShadowClan, and I trust you to make wise decisions."

Troutleap gasped as sudden weight forced him down, but he couldn't move. Pinestar dipped his head at the tom and padded back to the others. Troutleap couldn't help but notice Tigerstar glare at his father furiously. Tigerstar stepped forward, and yowled, "I now hail you by your new name: Troutstar! Your old life is no more, and you have now received the nine lives of StarClan! Protect your clan; defend the borders, and hunt for the young and old. You have authority over your clanmates, and you have the approval of StarClan!"

"Troutstar! Troutstar! Troutstar!"

Troutstar purred as they chanted his name, but suddenly, the ground beneath him trembled. The ground fell away, and water cascaded around him. Troutstar watched helplessly as trees fell into the river with him, but suddenly it all melted away. "Take heed of what you have seen Troutstar. You are one of the four StarClan have chosen. Darkness is coming, and you must act! Follow the falling star!"


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Pineleaf carefully padded through the bracken, her tail twitching with anticipation. She had suffered from the same dream every night; she would imagine herself engulfed in water while the world crumbled around her. A strange cat had visited her in one such dream, and had told her to meet the other four chosen cats. Pineleaf's heart began to beat harder as she padded towards the unusual four trees. Suddenly, she spotted another cat headed her way. Fear powered Pineleaf move faster, until the cat hissed, "Hey wait!"

Pineleaf knew she was caught, and so drew to a halt. A silvery tabby she-cat slipped into step beside Pineleaf, and explained, "My name is Feathertail. I know it sounds crazy but I was told-,"

"Me too." Pineleaf nodded, knowing what the she-cat would say. "My name is Pineleaf. I…I'm not a warrior, but my father was. His name is Hawkclaw, and I received these strange dreams too."

Feathertail brightened, and the two padded forward. The clearing wasn't empty; an orange apprentice with black paws was already waiting with a brown tabby tom. Beside the brown tom, a young bright ginger she-cat sat glowering at the other apprentice. "My name is Foxpaw," The first apprentice explained.

"And I'm Brambleclaw, and this is Squirrelpaw. Are we all here?" Asked the other tom.

Pineleaf shook her head, "I'm Pineleaf, a loner. There still needs to be another cat, right?"

"A _loner_?" Spat Foxpaw, "Get out of here you lousy stray!"

Feathertail snarled, "That's enough! She's one of us alright?"

Suddenly, a huge and well-muscled black tom bounded out of the ferns, and panted, "Sorry I'm late! What did I miss?"

The warriors exchanged glances. This newcomer seemed much more charismatic and older than the others. Foxpaw eyed him suspiciously, and growled, "And you are?"

The tom blinked at the apprentice, obviously not used to being spoken to that way, "I am Troutstar, the leader of ShadowClan."

Brambleclaw, and Feathertail bowed their heads in respect, and even Foxpaw looked baffled. "You…you're my uncle?" Spluttered Pineleaf.

After a quick explanation, Pineleaf and the others glanced at each other cautiously. "So, we have to go on a quest?" Asked Feathertail.

"I can't leave WindClan!" Spat Foxpaw.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes, "Whom will you obey? Your clan or StarClan?"

Foxpaw glared at the warrior, and pointed out, "I'm not going to abandon my clan for the sake of some stupid dream!"

"Really? Like your clan would be _so _lost without you!" Sneered Squirrelpaw.

Brambleclaw shoved her angrily, and pointed out, "It was a sign from StarClan! We cannot ignore it. We have to head for sundrown-place."

"Sundrown-place? Are you mad?"

The others turned in surprise to see a solid gray tom pad out of the bushes. "Stormfur! What in the name of StarClan are you doing here?" Demanded Feathertail.

Stormfur sighed, "Feathertail, I'm not going to let you meet these other strangers on your own now am I?"

Pineleaf sighed, "Let's just get this straight. All in favor of going to Sundrown-pace say I."

"I." Nodded Brambleclaw.

Squirrelpaw nodded, "I."

"But you-," Brambleclaw glared at the she-cat, but just sighed and nodded.

"I." Agreed Feathertail.

Stormfur glared at his sister in disbelief, but just sighed, "If you're going, then so am I."

Feathertail looked ready to argue, but she just shook her head in agreement. After a pause, Troutstar sighed, "I suppose I can't ignore the will of our ancestors…I"

Foxpaw glared at the others furiously. "You're all mad! I'm not going!"

"We meet at the Thunderpath tomorrow, agreed?" Pineleaf demanded.

"So soon?" Asked Stormfur.

Troutstar nodded, "The sooner the better. I'll be there tomorrow."

-The next day-

Troutstar carefully padded out of the camp. He nodded at Apache, "I'll be back in a few moons."

He glanced at his two kits nuzzling into their mother's belly, and padded away. His clan had been surprisingly supportive of his quest, and he promised to only be gone for a short while. He nodded at his deputy, Russetfur, and padded to the Thunderpath. Troutstar was surprised to feel fear spike beneath his enthusiasm, but he shook himself. _Steady Troutstar, this is your mission._ Mothflutter's words rang in his ears, and Troutstar felt renowned strength. He glanced about carefully, and spotted two cats slip easily out of the river. Feathertail and Stormfur shook a few droplets from their pelts, and nodded at Troutstar. "Are we ready then?" Came the meow from Brambleclaw.

The cats turned to welcome the two ThunderClan cats. "No, we're just waiting for Pineleaf." Shrugged Troutstar.

"No that's okay, let's walk up to meet her."

Troutstar and the others turned in surprise to see Foxpaw pad towards them. The bashful apprentice sighed, "Yeah yeah I changed my mind. Can we get going?"

Troutstar purred, and nodded, "Let's get going."

"No need." Came the meow from Pineleaf as she padded to greet them.

"Who's that?" Asked Stormfur, nodding to the burly tabby tom beside the delicate she-cat.

"This is my brother Tigerfang. He wanted to come with me to make sure I return." Explained Pineleaf, purring at her brother as he twitched with anticipation.

The patrol set off, and Troutstar purred, "Guide us now StarClan!"

Bluestar padded through the forest, her heart pounding. Yellowfang nodded at her, and sighed, "They _must_ find Midnight; the fate of the clans depends on it."

"They will. I have faith in them, Troutstar especially." Bluestar nodded.

Yellowfang tipped her head, "What will happen in the end?"

Bluestar turned towards the border, and purred, "That's their choice."

The End


	23. Extra scene 1

**Just a quick extra scene…for memories' sake XD**

Extra scene #1

Hawkclaw awoke with a start in the hayloft of the barn. The nightmare he had woken from still shook him, but he quickly realized it was just a dream and began to relax. Sorreltail stirred beside him, and murmured sleepily, "Hawkclaw…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

Sorreltail raised her head and let her fiery eyes rest on the tom. "I said, what's wrong?"

Hawkclaw closed his eyes and sighed, "I just…I had a dream…the sky was shattering, and the ground was crumbling…trees and rocks were falling into a whirlpool, and I was falling…"

Sorreltail tilted her head slightly, "Do you think it's some kind of sign?"

"I don't know…I'm just worried about the clans…" Hawkclaw sighed. He craned his neck and smiled as he saw his three new kits sleeping beside Sorreltail. Nightshade, Milksplash, and Wavechaser were only two days old, but already showing strength. Sorreltail followed his gaze and beamed at her children, "Nightshade is Troutleap's spitting image."

Hawkclaw purred, "I can't wait to see their eyes… how much longer do you think it'll be?"

"StarClan knows." Shrugged Sorreltail wryly, "Pineleaf took a half-moon! Remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Sorreltail glanced over her shoulder, but frowned suddenly. "What is it?" Asked Hawkclaw.

"Where are they?"

"What?"

"Pineleaf and Tigerfang…where _are_ they?"

Hawkclaw stood up, and surveyed the barn. Ravenpaw and Barley were asleep at one end, but the two nests, which Hawkclaw's eldest kits typically occupied, were empty and cold. "They're gone!"

Sorreltail's gaze turned serious, "It's so cold out there…go and find them will you?"

Hawkclaw smiled at her reassuringly, "They'll be fine, don't worry."

He licked her ear and bounded out of the barn. Their scents were visible now; Pineleaf seemed to have led the way towards the Thunderpath. Hawkclaw's heartbeat quickened as he picked up the scents of multiple clans. He glanced from left to right, and crept forward onto the path. The scents were headed in a separate direction, past highstones. Hawkclaw's stomach dropped, and he instinctually yowled, "Pineleaf! Tigerfang!"

No response… Hawkclaw began racing after the trail the cats had left, all the while calling out desperately for his kits. He reached the top of highstones, and collapsed against a boulder. He couldn't see them anywhere; it was as though they had vanished into thin air. Hawkclaw's sides heaved, and he wailed, "Pineleaf! Tigerfang! Pine…"

"Hawkclaw?"

The rogue turned in confusion as a pale tom with dark markings running across his back and scars on his neck stood before him. "Who are you?" Asked Hawkclaw, suddenly suspicious.

"My name is Pine, I knew your mother."

Hawkclaw's eyes glittered in confusion, but he kept his tone steady, "Do you know where my kits are?"

"No, I saw you on the Thunderpath and followed you because I was worried." Pine explained, his eyes full of concern.

Hawkclaw rose to his paws. He was larger than the rogue, but Pine had a stockier build. "How do you know Darkpool?"

Pine's eyes flickered fondly as he murmured, "I knew her once, but that was long ago when she was Sasha. I promised her once that I would watch over you and your kits for her, while she can't."

Hawkclaw flicked his tail, "Why should I trust you."

"Please, I care about you, and Sash- Darkpool." Pine sighed.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you knew my mother, but if I ever see you near the barn again, I will kill you." Hawkclaw growled, unsheathing his claws.

Pine flinched, and replied calmly, "I _promised_ your mother-,"

Hawkclaw raised his hackles, "Stay away from me you mousefodder!"

He turned and stalked away. Pine began, "Hawkclaw w-,"

The younger tom broke into a trot, his tail lashing. He didn't know why, but part of him was alight with rage. _What if that tom was my mother's former mate? Why do I resent him so much?_ When he reached the other side of the Thunderpath, Hawkclaw paused and gazed down at his claws. _Is this the Tigerstar side of me?_ He sheathed his claws and raised his head, "StarClan…protect Pineleaf and Tigerfang…watch over my kits…while I can't."


End file.
